


warning

by kthsbabybliss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor Jean Kirstein, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Barista Marco Bott, Betrayal, Broadcast Journalist Historia Reiss, Crime Scenes, Cybercrimes, Detective Erwin Smith, Detective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, Film Student Eren Yeager, Fitness Trainer Bertolt Hoover, Fitness Trainer Reiner Braun, Hacking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Roommates, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Murder Mystery, Police Officer Hange Zoe, Secret Admirer, Social Media, Stalking, Twitter, Way more plot than necessary, anonymous gifts, anonymous letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthsbabybliss/pseuds/kthsbabybliss
Summary: Status on social media can change the views of others for the better or worst, such as stalking, hacking perhaps kidnapping and killing just to get someone's love. Or in which eren receives weird messages from an anon.Message Requests:my beloved Eren Yeager, drop everything and be mine.Do you want to let 78_175 message you?They won't know you've seen their message until you accept.





	1. interlude ㅡ始祖

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this work. The story gets better later on so bare with me! Comments/feedback is always appreciated! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

In the grand city of New York everything can happen, dreams can be accomplished, a place to escape from reality and start a fresh new life. To Manhattan to Brooklyn and from Queens to The Bronx. It's a struggle to be able to adapt when each city is different from the other, perhaps is just the population of people and the gorgeous structures of buildings and attractions that catches people's attention.  
  
But one thing for sure is that everything is here in New York.  
  
For Eren an amateur on the visual arts of film wanted to get away from constant nagging of his dysfunctional family. Not that all of his family were bad, his mother Carla was fine. A loving woman who loves and supported him every step of the way to accomplish anything that he desired. He too supported and helped his mother when she was diagnosed with breast cancer almost 10 years ago. She's fine now, she beaten the awful thing and is thankfully healthy but still needed to take her pills and go for check-ups every 6 months.  
  
His father Grisha on the other hand was just unbelievable. His father expected so much of him and had high standards.  
  
He had tried to convince Eren to become a doctor and help him run the hospital along with him. Eren never really had a lot of interest in that type of career, he thought he was not the right person to be able to deal with those sort of things. He's bright but he didn't considered himself intelligent enough to do the job.  
  
But the pressure he had from him really annoyed him but not as much as when his father secretly would always return home late, pick up phone calls that weren't for business matters laughing wholeheartedly, voice flirtatious talking to a certain female named 'Dina'. When his mother was dealing with her cancer, his father started drinking heavily and running back to Dina.  
  
From there on everything was history.  
  
When his mother Carla got better she filed a divorce with him. Eren never really questioned her as to why Carla somehow knew about Grisha's connection to Dina, who was his first wife and as to why she never really bothered to tell him. Both his parents had to share custody of him so that's how he started running back and forth between each of them.  
  
Eren would always thought that he was the disappointment of the "family." Dina wasn't all that bad, she tried hard to get Eren to love her and be comfortable around her. Dina and her only son Zeke knew that she wouldn't be able to replace Carla but really wanted Eren to be somewhat part of their family.  
  
Dina and his father shared the same idea of Eren being able to build up his own reputation and enter the medical field. Considering that Dina's family owns a big corporation based in Switzerland that specializes in healthcare. Both Dina and Grisha disliked Eren's choice of career.  
  
They don't see it as a stable job that could make money. But then again no profession is 'stable'. By the time one goes through the years of education they'd need to get anywhere in 'stable' careers, they might be on the decline in popularity or profitability. Technology might have replaced them, public opinion might change over time but over that time one could have no passion and job. It's better to stick with something one loves than anything.  
  
His Brother Zeke was the one who would always be one step ahead of him in everything. Boy Wonder huh?  
  
He opened his own business in one of the main cities of Chicago. His business is somewhat similar to their family business but doesn't specialized on health care. Eren didn't resent him, both of them were total opposites despite being brothers, half to be exact. Same father with different mothers. Zeke wasn't a total asshole to him, on the contrary he was the one who opened his eyes, to break free from anything that Eren thought that was holding him back.

"What? No way. I'm not going to go by his rules. I mean why should I? My mom's right, I'm the one who needs a change. And by change, meaning turning shit around for the better." Eren have said pacing back and forth in front of a conflicted Zeke. "Then don't. Do things your way without putting yourself in trouble. Just for the love of god don't do things that you'll regret or it'll come back and bite you in the ass."  
  
"Zeke, you've already taken too many bullets for me." Eren said with a tilt of his head up to look at his big brother. "I think it's time for me to put the pedal to the metal and for you to stay low and back a little off."  
  
Eren might have been a little jealous of him at the start and always seem to irritate him but at the same time he can be the most wisest person he could turn to talk to besides his childhood friends.

His childhood friends Mikasa and Armin who he really loves and appreciate.

They all have this special platonic love for one another. Whenever Eren wanted to get away from his family both Mikasa and Armin would welcome him to stay with them. Although both of them are back home in Chicago attending University. Mikasa studying Marketing to become a market researcher analyst and Armin studying medicinal biochemistry. It was pretty difficult at first to arrange something for all three of them to communicate but after a while they all made it work with time.  
  
At least he had Jean with him, a friend of his who he used to clash with heavily back in their old days. Jean also is into the arts, theater to be exact; acting. Both were accepted into the Academy. Having recently moved out together out of Chicago and be roommates in the NYCF apartments that were close to the academy.  
  
Finding himself in New York Film Academy where art comes to life, surrounded by geniuses and masters of art of any form he could finally be able to express and expand his knowledge his works! Branch out and improve on his films that he has been posting on youtube for the last 6 years.  
  
Many people have taken a liking to his works. Eren wasn't exactly a youtuber not at all or a famous official public figure. He's just a 22 year old guy who films videos of anything he believes to be a good memory that is too beautiful to forget. He usually would film Armin and Mikasa during their travels to other states as well as their vacations together.  
  
He usually try not film himself but his friends or nature and landscapes, he would take all afternoon and even nights to edit his films. Putting a fun, catchy background song, different aesthetic frames showcasing his view on what's in front of him. He still remembers his trip to Germany with Mikasa, Armin and Jean along with their other friends, Sasha, Connie, Mina and Thomas to celebrate their high school graduation. He filmed all of their adventures together. It was his favorite time of his life, being with the people he cared about, one of his best memories he caught on film.  
  
Their trip to Germany is actually his most popular film video on his Channel with 8.3M of views.  
  
People love his short films about his life. Eren even gain a little following of people who were interested and supportive of him. They called themselves "Yeagerists" for fun. He would always update them through his Twitter. People often wondered what Eren looked like considering he never actually shows his face on his films.  
  
When he revealed his Social Media and uploaded a Selfie of him more people became enamored with him. Especially for his ocean eyes, messy brown locks tied in a low bun. Tan skin glowing making a good contrast with the flowers from a garden in as his background whenever he takes a selfie. He never really considered himself good-looking but he wasn't unattractive either. Most of his looks come from his mother Carla. He strongly resembles her, the only thing got from his father were his eyes.  
  
Little did he know that there was someone closer than it seemed who is completely obsessed with those beautiful eyes of his...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this has been my first chapter of this work in ao3 haha! comments/feedback and just random thoughts are most welcomed! :)


	2. 'no signal'

┅┅┅┅┅ ◈ ┅┅┅┅┅ 

Eren stirred during his sleep, although he was unconscious he could faintly hear the soft chirps of the birds that love to fly atop of their apartment building. He turned to his side and slowly began to open his eyes, blinking to try to see through the slight darkness of his room. He layed on his bed lingering for a bit before he sat up and stretched out his limbs. 

Getting up he pulled the curtains to the side, opening the window. The smell of the musky wet grass mixed with the lavender scent of his apartment filled his nostrils. He could see people passing by through the streets to get to campus, buses picking up and dropping people off. Busy city as _always_. 

Closing the window, he dragged himself to the kitchen area of the apartment where Jean was already serving both of them breakfast. "Ah so it's alive." Jean mused as he placed a plate down onto the table along with a cup of warm cinnamon milk that he knew was Eren's favorite. He seemed ready to go out to attend his morning class. Eren murmured a thanks as he digged into his meal.

"Hey, you know that one coffee shop that we went together like 2 weeks ago?" Jean asked as he moved around the apartment making sure he had everything with him. He looked a little too dressed for just classes. His long light brown hair neatly parted, a buttoned up black sunflower print shirt finished off with a light leather jacket, nice black jeans paired with shoes that matched well. 

"Yeah, Le Mariá Shop wasn't it? Near battery Park?"

"Yeah, that's the one. recently got a job there and starting later today when I wrap things up with my classes." 

"Ah, so that's the only reason you're well dressed today? Nothing else?" Eren looked at him a amused, eyebrows raised as he sips from his cup. Jean takes a good look at brunette, before he scoffs and heads for the door. "Just remember to go out for groceries later on Yeager." and with that he shuts the door leaving a chuckling Eren who has not missed the light shade of pink that crept up Jean's cheeks.  


  


▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  


Sweating bullets, he jogs around the sidelines of the subway areas. Going out for a run to kill time. He ran along the nearby area of the apartments, passing landscaped parks and street performers. His earphones in to drown out taxi's horns, mediocre street music and his thoughts. 

It's been a little more than 4 weeks since both Eren and Jean moved in and adjusted in New York. Yet somehow he us fascinated with the city. Within every project he was given to do as a class assignment, he got to explore the city more and find new locations to be able to film from SoHo lofts to East Village bars, from Brooklyn delis to Times Square at rush hour.

He met a few people already who were nice enough to help him adjust to his new environment. Lucky enough to find a pair of girls who came to his rescue after an incident involving coffee being spilled on him as soon as he stepped into the building. The girls managed to get him new clothing using the musical theatre's wardrobe. The two girls, Historia and Ymir. They really saved his ass.

Weird names they both have but yet again who is he to judge? His name isn't really common either, or even is pronounced properly. Aaron ≠ Eren. Historia claims her parents cursed her with that name just to ruin her life. Ymir couldn't have said it better. Historia is studying broadcasting journalism. He thought at first that she was perfect for that. Her angelic features could win anyone over. Her light big blue eyes seemingly filled with innocence, small pink lips always curved onto a small smile, locks of pale blonde hair reaching past her shoulders bouncing every time that she laughed.

But innocence is definitely not her.

Not when she has Ymir. The girl is almost a whole total opposite of Historia. A whole foot taller than the blonde, radiant light-brown skin, freckles across her nose bridge and cheeks and brown eyes that look beautiful when exposed to the sunlight. Both of them are together. As in a _couple_. Must be nice.

Unlike Historia Ymir doesn't attend the Academy, she goes to a different university close enough to Brooklyn. But always seem to find a way to meet with Historia. Although it's only been a month, all three of them grew a bit close and no longer saw each other as complete strangers. 

Heading towards the first store he saw, its area not being filled with the smell of burnt meat and cigarettes, he finally went in shopping for tonight's dinner. As he paid for the items he went straight to their apartment for a shower. Hell, he needed it. Entering the elevator of the apartment building, a small blonde young woman enter in as well. Wearing a sports bra exposing her toned body and strong calves. Having her morning run as well. He's seen her and run onto a couple times, had small talks but don't exactly interact a lot other than the fact that they both go train at Marley Fitness Gym due to similar work-out schedules.

Of course he didn't miss the medium sized golden retriever that she held close to her other arm. "Annie, do you ever let your dog walk by itself?" He asked her making silly faces to the pretty dog. "Mind your own business _Yeager_." and with that, they both got off the elevator and went to their separate rooms. 

As he got out of the cold shower, he got ready to go to his classes. Digital Editing and Cinematography. He had two upcoming deadlines for his projects for each of his classes. Every week most of the students had projects that are due, examined and displayed to the public. Grabbing his SONY A9 digital camera, his laptop and his hard drives he heads out. 

He enters one of the main buildings, passing rooms after rooms, stairs, hell his classes were in the upper third floor. He opened the double doors leading to his class. Most people were arriving, already continuing on their designated stations, bright screens being the only visible thing in the room due to the lights off. Just as he put his things down all the screens of the room goes pitch black. Screens turn back on. Screens turning onto a snowy filter for a few minutes when a color bar glitch pops up saying 'no signal' the eeriness sound sending a little shiver up his spine. Eren searches for his phone but no where on his body, or near his sight. _Well fuck._

  


┅┅┅┅┅ ◈ ┅┅┅┅┅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is done! introducing a few characters and others will soon make an appearance ;). things are slowly rising but we'll get to the good parts eventually.


	3. R.Y.F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click on the link when you see   
> "Jean's Tweet." 
> 
> When you see [ride] feel free to listen to it while reading the last parts of the chapter.

 

┅┅┅┅┅ ◈ ┅┅┅┅┅

As all screens displayed the colored bar with 'no signal' people around him started murmuring and whispering to one another. Why were the computers suddenly glitching? How were they supposed to continue on their projects? Is this some sort of childish prank a person was playing on them who was from another department? Just then a redheaded, tall young man came onto the room. Both of his arms up, hands covering his ears. "What in the hell?" his gold-brown eyes roaming around each of the computer screens.   
  
"Hey Eren, what's up with the computers? What's happening?"  
  
"I'm not sure what to tell ya Floch, I came in here and the next thing I knew, all these screens just glitched out of nowhere."  
  
Just then, all of the screens had an old movie like countdown to 10. The tension in the dark room rising, everyone staring straight at each of the screens, seemingly holding their breath.

 

_**10** _

 

_**9** _

 

_**8** _

 

_**7** _

 

_**6** _

 

_**5** _

 

_**4** _

 

_**3** _

 

_**2** _

 

_**1** _

 

 

The screens goes blank and turned back to how they were before they glitched. Dumbfounded eren left out a breath, a relief washing over him, knowing whatever it was that happened ended. "Well that was something." one said chuckling. "Sure as hell that was something! I'm just glad I didn't loose any of my files, that would've been tragic." A girl with dirty-blonde hair said shaking her head. At times like this Eren is grateful to have his own device. "Well, now that this is over, we can get to work." Floch said settling down on his usual work spot.  
  
Taking out the SD memory card of his camera, he inserts it onto his laptop. He clicks on on the film he's been working on for his project. The film is about both Jean and Eren's journey to moving from Chicago to New York, turning a new page to a new chapter attending their dream Institute.  
  
Their trip was very exciting and Eren was there to capture all of their stupid and fun moments on his camera, to their goodbyes to their family and friends, plane travel with a nice shot of a sleeping Jean who's mouth was slightly open drooling, the beautiful view from out his window, seeing the clouds and bright lights from the dark night to trailing behind a dazzled Jean exploring the grand city.  
  
As always in his films, he didn't reveal too much of himself but instead focus on the sceneries and Jean of course who would make silly faces to the camera, do a little dances every now and then. His film includes a few shots of their video group chat with Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Mina and Thomas from back home.  
  
While he's editing; adding transitions and effects, he feels a hot breath over the side base of his neck and then a sudden light weigh on top of his head. He slightly turns his head up to see Floch peering at his laptop, his chin resting atop of Eren's head, his arms extending at each side of eren's shoulders, fingers touching the table. "So how's your brilliant film coming along?" he asks, tilting his head down chuckling at Eren. Moving away from his personal space.  
  
"It's great! I'm just editing transitions and all." he says as his eyes return back to the screen. "Are you going to post it on your channel?" Floch asked leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, maybe this Saturday or so."  
  
"Ouuuu! I bet your fans will be excited. Wouldn't want to disappoint with no updates." The dirty-blonde haired girl from earlier chuckles.  
  
"They're not fans Louise. They're just people who happen to like my content for some reason."  
  
Floch let out a low whistle. "Oh? And what do your fans call themselves again?" Teasing, floch looks at Eren who shrinks into his seat. "Yeagerists? Sounds familiar don't you think?" Floch rubbed his chin, pretending to think very hard at the oblivious. "Alright, Alright you all won me there." He chuckles, ears getting red bashfully.  
  
"Look, there's nothing wrong with random people liking your content that you make. You're amazing, you put hard work into your works and your passion shows through the films. Isn't this what you wanted? For your skills and creativity to be noticed?" Golden- brown eyes bored onto his as Floch said his little speech. From that being said, they all continued working on their assignment.

▂▂▂▂▂▂

 

Later that day.

 _ **Jean's Tweet**_  

[Jean: a fool](https://historiasbbybliss.tumblr.com/post/184956692361)

 

▂▂▂▂▂▂

 

 

[[ride]](https://m.soundcloud.com/khyosangjin/duvv-x-kidoh-ride-prod-by-kidoh)

That night, Eren has been on his laptop, checking websites and scrolling through pages. Twitter in particular. He goes through his timeline feed, liking and re-tweeting tweets he finds relatable, mutuals' tweets who have a good sense of humor,followers who show support and praise his works, his friends awful tweets such a Jean having a dumb moment, conspiracy threads such as Dr. Doofenshmirtz being Phineas and Candice's father. Or Princess Diana being Killed by Queen Elizabeth's orders. But that wasn't all.  
  
  
_**Message Requests**_ :  
  
my beloved Eren Yeager, drop everything and be mine.  
  
  
_Do you want to let 78_175 message you?_  
_They won't know you've seen their message until you accept._  
  
  
                  **Delete                   Accept**  
  
  
The only thing that sounds in the room is his songs from his playlist plating softly from his laptop. Eren remains silent looking at the screen, static, for almost a full minute. Knitted eyebrows together with a slight scowl, he press on the "Accept" option and types his response.  
  
That doesn't help him to get rid of that weird feeling of his body. Eren feels a weird chill, he looks at the closed window, making sure nothing is creeping over him through the window. Then he turns his head quickly to look at the back of his room and his door. Stupidly, as if he felt that a ghost was watching him. Mostly through his screen.   


[Eren's response to Anon.](https://historiasbbybliss.tumblr.com/post/184995597186/for-ao3-fic-warning)

 

┅┅┅┅┅ ◈ ┅┅┅┅┅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two videos (https://youtu.be/XrTNLkqGrlc) (https://youtu.be/PMEkmiQP5bg) are how I imagine Eren's film videos would look like. So feel free to check out these masterpieces. :)


	4. solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click on the link when you see "Eren's Tweet" 
> 
> when you see [worry] feel free to click on the link and listen to it from there on. :D

Eren couldn't stop thinking about the message of the Anon. He's been texting back and forth on Twitter with the Anon for a couple of days. He never actually confirmed his last name to the public in social media. He just put it out there, people didn't really bother to question him. At the end of his film credits he would just put "Eren". Yes his "production" is named "R.Y.F" but those on the internet never understood what the acronym actually meant. It stands for "Rogue Yeager Films"  
  
Directed By: Eren  
Director of Photography By: Eren  
Edited By: Eren  
Actors: whoever people he was with in his trips.  
  
Yes, Eren loves to pull a Marc Jacobs onto his credits.  
  
  
**r.y.f**  
_@78_175_  
  
ㅡ  
  
                              _I just don't get why you won't reveal yourself to me if you claim to be such a big "fan" of mine._  
  
  
_As I already said, there's no need to reveal myself._  
  
  
_I don't think that's fair..... you obviously already know a bit too much about me. At least tell me something about you._  
  
  
_well let's just say that there's more under the surface than you realize. If speaking so little about a certain situation to others, then i as your admirer wouldn't know such a thing._  
  
  
_Are you trying to say that you're not just some random person...well fan but rather you're someone.....I know? Huh?_  
  
  
  
Eren sighed in frustration as he shut his laptop. Taking off hid Merofly steanpunk red sunglasses, he rubbed his eyes. He's have enough of this anonymous user. Everytime he tries to get any information out of the anon, the only thing the anonymous person do is change the topic and ramble on about how much they love Eren. Definitely not creepy at all. Eren knows, that he should lighten up. An obsession over him by a 'fan' shouldn't distract him from his daily life.  
  
Yet the weird feeling lingering throughout his mind won't leave him alone. Regardless, he tries to put those feelings aside and continue on with his days. He has his film project to turn in and possibly present and have it display for the Academy to see, that is if it's good enough which wouldn't be a problem. Almost all his works get to be displayed.  
  
As Eren made his way to the Academy, he ran into two girls. Historia and Ymir. "Oh, morning Eren!" Said the petite blonde journalist, hand in hand with Ymir by her side. "Yeah, hey morning." he said giving them a sheepish grin. The trio talked and walked together, as they made their way to one of the big buildings. "Hey guys? Mind if I talk to you two later on the afternoon after our classes? Maybe even go to the Le Mariá shop?"  
  
"Sure, if you pay though." Ymir jokingly said.  
  
"Yeah, of course is everything alright though?"  
  
"Yeah, well actually I'm not sure. Maybe it's just nothing. I'll explain later, thanks!" Eren replies.  
  
  
As he was seated in his Cinematography class. He opened his laptop, opened up his twitter page and began scrolling through his DM's. Many message requests as usual. He went back to his home page where he could see his timeline, tweets of the people he's following and those who quoted him such as that one tweet he made a little while ago about his sort of dry spell, well touch spell.  
  
  
_**Eren's Tweet**_  
[touch deprived.](https://historiasbbybliss.tumblr.com/post/185154068726)  
  
He let out a low chuckle at the tweet and replies to the quoted tweet. His chuckles fade as he stares at a blank tweet waiting for it to be typed. He types quickly unsurely and hits send tweet. He looks at the numbers the tweet is having in replies and tweets. He gets off the Twitter page and opens up his drive of his film. He emails his project to his professor. Floch comes over to him grinning, his hands both inside his jean pockets.

_**Eren's Recent Tweet** _

_**[Weird DMs](https://historiasbbybliss.tumblr.com/post/185154352941) ** _

"You good champ?" he asks, his tone concerning.  
  
"Yeah, all good." Eren replies.  
  
"Alright, just saying. I know fame can get to you and all-"  
  
"No no no is not that."  
  
"Well that's not how your recent tweet seemed to look like."

"Oh, well it's nothing. You can take your ugly self to the front pupal. Aren't you going to present in a few? We're all waiting for that monkey's ass who you keep talking about."  
  
"Yeah, yeah okay. Haha, I promise it'll be worthwhile." Floch said with a wink.  
  
"Mr. Floch, I suppose you're eager for your presentation?" Said the professor, a woman with platinum short length hair with glasses. "Of course Ms. Brzenska!"  
  
  
As Floch made his way to the front pupal, all lights of the room were turned off, his film viewed on the big plasma screen. Flock's films weren't that different from Eren's. Both have a very similar style of filming. Which is how both of them would give out advice, tips or just ask another for their rice bags whenever they drop their non-waterproof cameras onto the damn water. Floch's film theme was focused on nature and animals, for when he filmed during his spring break in New Zealand.  
  
Everyone was laughing when it suddenly cuts to a scene of baboon looking straight at the camera, grinning widely pointing at their self and waving. The baboon then turns around showing their red ass that appears to be shaking it. Moving as close to the camera that it can get, the baboon pucks it's lips. A Kiss? Floch a lucky man.  
  
When the films ends, everyone gives a round of applause. A few others give their own presentation. There's no absolute doubt that everyone in the room had talent. Everyone was so unique and had their own style. Diversity and culture has such a big influence onto not only the community but in their work projects as well.  
  
"Amazing work you all! Before I say anything else, I should probably mention that Eren's film project will be on hold until the big showcase. That will happen soon." The short woman had said. Oh Shit, that's right the big showcase. He forgotten about that. The big showcase of NYFA. Where all departments of NYFA such as theater, broadcasting journalism, filmmaking and other more would have an opportunity to showcase their abilities. Famous public figures would be invited to see what the students have to offer. Eren looked forward to participating on his first big showcase. 

  


  
[[worry]](https://m.soundcloud.com/sunabeats/su-na-duvv-worry)  
Later during the evening, he changed onto more comfortable clothes. His brown locks into a bun, small curls loose at the sides of his face. His ringtone vibrates as a caller dials his number. It was non other than Mikasa Ackerman. "Oh, hey Mika! It's been a lil while." "Hey Eren, yeah it's been a while, just wanted to check up on you. Armin is with me as well." A faint but cheerful "'Eren! Hey!" could be heard over the receiver. Eren smiles, it was nice talking with them. "Let's face time instead, I'll do it from my Mac." And with that he decides to kill time talking with his two friends for a few hours before he goes to Le Mariá Shop to meet up Historia and Ymir.  
  
Eren hears the front apartment door opening and closing. Keychains ringing softly. Jean. Eren steps out of his bedroom and stands leaning against the wall. "Hey Jean, you working your shift in the Le Mariá Shop?" Eren asks. "Yeah, I'm heading there now, just gotta leave my things from theatre class." Jean replies, heading to his own bedroom, throwing his bag onto the bed.  
  
"You just got out of the academy? At this hour?"  
  
"Um, well yeah, We're starting early rehearsals for our showcase performance."  
  
"But the Showcase won't be until 3 months from now."  
  
"Exactly. Practice for perfection."  
  
"Mhm cool, I'm also part of the showcase." Eren said nonchalantly as it was nothing. He went to his bedroom to grab his Laptop before following Jean out the door. "And I'm heading out with you to the Café."  
With that, they both walked all the way to the popular little coffee shop, talking about the big showcase they both would be in. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! a few characters made a brief appearance! New characters will appear in the next chapters! and ofc we will see more of both trios with Eren!


	5. opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter wow, even though I wasn't planning in posting it today. :0
> 
> Feel free to click [cinema] as you read through the first half of the chapter. 
> 
> As well [mic drop] at the last part of the chapter.

[[cinema]](https://m.soundcloud.com/tropics/popup-cinema)

As both entered the Café, a freckled, tall young man greeted both of them. Pushing his parted dark bangs back, he signal Jean to the counter. With a nod, Jean went behind the counter to help assist customer's orders. Eren sat in one of the semi-dark corner area, a pendant light above his table. He pull out his laptop's charger and plugged it to an outlet. He opened his messages with the anonymous 'fan'. It was not long before Historia and Ymir enter the Café.  
  
"Evening! hopefully you weren't waiting for too long."  
  
"Nah, I just got here too." 'Eren replies.  
  
"Alright then, so what's up with you?" Ymir pries as she motions over the young man with the freckles to take their order.  
  
"Um, I received a few odd text messages on my twitter account." 'Eren said as he fidgeted with his hands.  
  
"I know you're well-known in social media and even have a lot of following of...fanatics." Historia began to say. "I thought for sure that you always get random DM's from people and that was sort of the norm for you." Historia said sharing a glance with Ymir who nodded.  
  
"Y'know, you're disgustingly pretty with your big eyes, people can see your personality by the way you tweet and express yourself through your films. I wouldn't be too surprise if random idiots will try and make some sort of move on ya." Ymir said, eyes skimming over the Café little menu. Before Eren opens his mouth to say something snarky, another voice interrupts him.  
  
"Hello! sorry for the long wait. What can I get for you all?" The same tall, freckled guy from earlier asked with a bright smile looming over his lips, hands ready to take their orders. "Heya Marco, just give me a Raspberry Mocha with a orange almond biscotto." Ymir said handing the menu to her girlfriend.  
  
"..with an orange almond biscotto gotcha. anything else?" Marco asked as he looked between Historia and Eren. "Oh! I'll just have loose-leaf tea please." Historia said setting the menu down and sliding it towards Eren. "A steamer, milk and honey please." He said handing the menu over to Marco. "Of course! comin' right up." He says as he makes his way back behind the counter.  
  
"Well anyways, here are the messages from the anonymous user. It's been going on for a couple days now." 'Eren said as he showed his private direct messages with the anonymous. Historia and Ymir leaned in close and read through the screen, scrolling all the way up to the beginning and recent.  
  
  
**r.y.f**  
_@78_175_  
  
ㅡ  
  
_so you agree?_  
  
_What?_  
  
  
_that you're pretty._  
  
_Oh god.._  
  
  
_Tuesday, 9:10 PM_  
  
  
  
_hey! I know you're reading my messages. I have already told you before, i know lots of things about you! i really like you silly._  
  
  
_How do I know that this isn't some sort of prank to mess with me?_  
  
  
_a prank? why would this be a prank? This is more of an opportunity._  
  
  
                                           _a opportunity?_  
  
  
_Thursday, 1:05 AM_  
  
  
  
"A opportunity?" Historia wondered aloud. "An opportunity to ravish his ass that is." Ymir said with a snort. "Well, that's one way to put it. But are we really going to ignore that mean girls quote?" Historia said. "But seriously, this anonymous person, just has to be some sort of troll. He's probably just fucking around with ya Eren" Ymir suggested as she leaned back to her seat. "How do you know that the anonymous person is a he?" Historia questioned her.  
  
"I mean, Eren pretty much made it clear to everyone that's he's into _men_."   
  
"But to be fair, Eren has all different types of followers."  
  
"You're right, most of those people are goofy and a whole other different breed."  
  
"As much as I want to agree, don't talk about them like that." Eren said nudging Ymir's side. "I'm just saying the person you're talking to might just be a delusional, pervert who just like the others would want to get into your pants." Said Ymir with a low chuckle.

"I don't even upload photos of me in the internet though, well not a lot that is." Eren said defensively. "The only time you upload your selfies is when you're either shirtless or have on hell of a golden hour with flowers as props." Jean's voice intervened. He was cleaning the tables who were next to the trio.  
  
Before snapping at Jean, Marco came towards them, a tray with their drinks and Ymir's sweet. "Here ya go, one loose-leaf tea, steamer and raspberry mocha with your biscotto!" Marco settled their order on the table. They trio all said their thanks as Eren sipped on his steamer. "Wow, wait Jean! you made this right?" Jean perked up from one of the nearby tables and walked towards them. "Yeah, just how you like it when we're at home, I added cinnamon too."  
  
"Oh? Jean, you made changes to our original steamers for him? Well that's awfully sweet of you." Marco said a little surprised.  
  
"Well yeah, I don't want him to stay up late again, the bright light from his room annoys a lot." Jean said with a light blush, that crept up his neck and cheeks.  
  
"Ah, thanks and sorry, just dealing with some crap recently." Eren replies.  
  
Jean gives Ymir a look. "Stranger danger situation on twitter." Ymir simply says. Jean grunts and Marco's eyebrows rose up. "I don't mean to intrude in or so, or it might not be your current situation but I just wanna say to be careful on twitter, apparently various people have said to receive some sort of a spam link by a user that appears to be a bot. Not really sure. If you click on the link, your device might be hacked." Marco said with a firm tone, yet his facade seemed wary.  
  
"Well this is new, I never knew about that. Scammers? that isn't good." Historia said with in disbelief.  
  
"People aren't shit for doing that." Eren said crossing his arms. "Especially when some random ass tries to mess with you without a reason." He took another long swig from his streamer.  
  
As a few hours passed, Eren spent a little more time inside the café with both girls before they left. Within those few hours, he didn't miss the way Marco would laugh with Jean, touched him lightly in a playful manner or occasionally brushed his fingers against Jean while handling trays. Eren might have just find the guy that made Jean soft.  
  
As both Eren and Jean made their way back to their apartment, he couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. "Mm? What's up with you now?" Jean said as he nudge his side. "That guy? Marco wasn't it? Seems like he wants a piece of Mr. Kirstein." Eren teased.  
  
Jean's turned a dark light shade of red. "Uh, no..Marco is a nice guy, he's just kind with everyone."  
  
"He obviously wants to go town on you." Eren said elbowing Jean lightly on his ribs.  
  
"Nah, he's not that interested in me." Jean said with a sigh.  
  
"Bullshit, don't be blind Jean, I'm pretty sure both feelings are mutual. You just need a push." With that, Eren pushed him off the sidewalk.  
  
▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

[[mic drop]](https://m.soundcloud.com/aleossya/bts-mic-drop-steve-aoki-remix-instrumental-by-aleossya?in=aleossya/sets/my-instrumentals)  
  
In the next week on a Thursday, Eren was training in the Marley Fitness Gym. He had an membership of course, being there frequently. The Marley Fitness Gym was a well-known and established center. Most people who had a membership were there to have a full workout with a commitment of fulfilling their goals or just there to continue to feel their own chiseled, muscular build wanting more not losing their pumped muscle.  
  
The two owners of The Marley Fitness Gym are Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover. A duo who help rich business folks, bodybuilders and aspiring fitness models. Both men have appear in supplement and fitness ads. As well as each men have appeared on "Men's Health'" and "Men's Fitness" magazine cover. Which boosted their popularity and reputation of their fitness center.  
  
Eren built a semi-close relationship with Reiner and Bertolt. When his morning classes end, he goes to the center. With four or five sessions a week, there was no way Eren, Reiner and Bertolt would miss an opportunity to talk to one another. Reiner is a mentor to Eren whenever it comes to working out. Sometimes,  both would engage in martial arts training.

"Ah, you've become better and better with the attacks, Eren. You're not holding back. That's good." Reiner praised. Eren chuckled as he moved a few loose sweaty strands of hair out of the way. "Thanks, all to you of course."  
  
"You already have good energy and strength, you're just unlocking and learning how to use your body's reflexes and strength. You manage to get me in several closed guard locks." Reiner said as he grabbed two bottles of water, tossing one to Eren.  
  
"Those surprise attacks, really helped then." Eren said a little proud of himself. Hell, Reiner is like a wall, built like a fucking tank. Tall and muscular, even with a shirt on, anyone could see his biceps, broad shoulders and hard toned chest. Eren was intimidated by Reiner at first. His serious expression, his light goatee didn't help a lot. He's attractive though with his slight long blonde and hazel eyes and obviously good build. He learned from Bertolt that despite his rough image he's a just a big teddy bear.  
  
Eren and Reiner joined Bertolt in Bench Pressing. Reiner encouraged Eren as he pushed through 10 reps, Bertolt guiding him. "Wow, man you've really pull through 240." Bertolt said with a grin. Reiner and Bertolt, taking turns, pushed through more weight. Eren spent all afternoon with them, he never got tired of them. Both inspire him to do better in his own training to build up his own body, demeanor and confidence. His determination is what makes him move forward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a good awkward friend Jean who's bad at feelings! 
> 
> Honey cinnamon milk is the best. So if you're feeling restless and need to sleep, try that. :")
> 
> Also on chapter 6, We'll switch the story up to the point of view of non other than Mr. Levi Ackerman! so there's that. 
> 
> The story will switch between both Eren and Levi and #%#%$@% :)
> 
> P.S ; 'going to town on you' means vigorous sexual activity so banging oop.


	6. intro ㅡ 兵士長

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Levi's background.  
> Hope for you all to enjoy! 
> 
> Feel free to click on [NothingIsGonnaHurtYou] and hear this track while you read the chapter! 
> 
> P.S: Yes Hanji pronouns THEY/THEM  
> (gender neutral)
> 
> ㅡ MIGHT EDIT/CHANGE SEVERAL THINGS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORYㅡ so please be aware of that and comeback to it later on!

[[NothingIsGonnaHurtYou]](https://m.soundcloud.com/cigarettesaftersex/01-nothings-gonna-hurt-you-2)

The view from the office was pretty, the tall buildings reflecting the sunlight in their endless rows of windows, the bustling streets bellow making the cars seem like toys and the humans like ants. Levi gazed in the distance, across the sparkling water of the river, to the other side of the bright city, somewhere between the tall buildings where the expensive apartments were built there was an old mansion that got turned to dust due to the wrath of a politician, who's influence and empire collapsed a few years back. Of course Levi and his commanding partner Erwin Smith were part of the investigation to reveal the true crimes that happened behind closed doors while he ran a campaign to become the mayor of Brooklyn.  
  
Levi took a sip from his chamomile tea.  
  
Taking the bastard down, while getting his name known and gaining important reputation within the state department without any type of remorse is typically his job.  
  
"Our job is to investigate to make sure to bring criminals to justice. Not slaughter them like animals."  
  
"Bold of you to humanize those filthy bastards Erwin, as if they weren't animals in the first place. Besides, I didn't do shit."  
  
"No, you emptied your gun to that man's face til there was nothing left of it. We could've gain information from him."  
  
Levi and Erwin Smith had always had an interesting dynamic. Ever since both men were assigned to work together in the Department as partners. Both men were understanding to each situation they encountered and were professional to how to handle the situation. Skilled and proficient. Intimidating and calming. Erwin does the most talking while Levi takes action. Soon enough Levi and Erwin had opened up to one another during their first years of working together, going out for drinks late at night, building up a trust and a bond.  
  
They seemed to take a liking to each other's presence and basically knew how the other works. Erwin, the very tall, broad, blonde man who always seems to be perfect in everything. Clean records, clean calm expression, clean appearance. His clean neat hair that is parted to the left side. Icy light blue eyes that would strike and fool anyone as cold. Erwin doesn't fool Levi. He could easily read him from the back of his palm.  
  
It wasn't only with Erwin but with a certain unpredictable brilliant fellow named Hanji Zoe. Who happens to be a police officer before they change their major in University. Hanji and Erwin came along way back. Erwin trusted Hanji enough to discuss private details.  
  
Hanji often annoyed and irritated him, rambling on and on about cases they thought were exciting enough to finally bring to light and have justice. Their light-brown eyes wide behind those thin oval glasses. Bangs parted in the middle, tucked behind their ear. Thick and oily shoulder length dark brown hair that is always up in a high ponytail swaying due to their vigorous movement. They easily tower over Levi.  
  
Their assistant Moblit Berner who is a Police official sketch artist, would always be next to Hanji to control them whenever Hanji gets out of line by loosing their sense of morality whenever a criminal touches one of their nerves. Levi keeps hoping to never get on their bad side. He acknowledges their terrifying temper as well as their high intelligence. Hanji immediately took a liking to Levi. Hanji from the start was brutally honest with him and welcoming towards him. They would get over affectionate with him, Erwin, Moblit and two other officials Mike Zacharias and his wife Nanaba. It was weird but grew used to it.  
  
Levi grew up in New Orleans in the french quarter area for the first fifteen years of his life before his family which only consisted of his mother Kuchel and uncle Kenny moved to New York City. It took time for him to adjust to the lively city of Manhattan. Living in an apartment that wasn't too bad thanks to the money his uncle Kenny had with all the gambling he would do.

His uncle would seemingly disappear during the night. Attending business matters, he would say, whatever the hell that was. His mother would to work two long hours shifts. He would wake up just in time to see her come home from work in the mornings. A young Levi would kiss her forehead and tell her to rest before making his way to make breakfast for the both of them. Leaving her plate in the microwave in case she wakes up early from her headaches she would often get. Leaving a note behind to Kuchel and Kenny to see at what hour he would get home to make dinner for all three of them.  
  
Levi grew up too quickly, not in a bad way but in a way where one could see his maturity at such a young age. Independent and understanding of situations around him, his family, the Ackermans. Looking back Levi would admit his uncle Kenny wasn't bad of a person towards him or his mother. Kenny would sit at the kitchen table, god knows if he was drunk or not while rambling on to Levi about life.  
  
"You ever wonder why I taught you how to play chess? Cuz chess is perfect. You start exactly even and it ain't matter if one comes from a rich family, got the education...shit or even wears a nice tailored suit. Chess is perfect cuz it tells ya everytime who's better." Kenny would say to him. Levi would stare straight at him, listening attentively at the craze man. "Em' people out there don't want to play a fair game. Survival of the fittest, Darwinism scares the shit out of them." Levi still remembers the loud crazy laugh Kenny let out as if it was the funniest thing on earth.  
  
That is until he finished school and joined the Police Training Academy near Queens. The academy taught him law, behavioral science, physical training and other tactics, police science, firearms training etc. There were a lot of people who have tested him and even underestimate his capabilities only for him to handle their asses. Nevertheless he kept his eyes on the prize and graduated top 2% of all the trainees.  
  
Being an police officer, taking his test to be promoted to a detective official, he got his first case involving a controversial club who's owner distributed illegal drugs and gambling. Not believing that a certain someone he knew was an accomplice to the owner.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've read Levi's background! As well as read several characters that would make an appearance later on in the story! 
> 
> I'm Changing/Editing the FIRST chapter of the story so don't forget to come back for it later.


	7. lights out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter out! Thank you so much for waiting! 
> 
> This is currently Levi and Erwin's current situation that is happening in their new case.
> 
> kudos/random thoughts/feedback are always welcomed! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"Friday night around 12:45 P.M Four University students have gone missing. Marlowe Freudenberg, one of those students was found unconscious early yesterday morning and is working with police on the investigation." The newscaster reports from the screen monitor. Levi's gray eyes not leaving the screen once. He was drinking his morning tea. The black tea that Petra Ral made for him, an officer whom Levi  recommended to the department to be part of the team.  
  
"Ackerman and Smith, I need you two to take cover for this case and interview him." Dot Pixis said, the head of the New York Police Department. "We need to find these kids. Everyone be in high alert." The senior man announced as he head over the next room.  
  
"Alright, Eld, Gunther hand over a copy of this kid's profile. Petra and Oluo escort him to the F.I.C, Smith and I will be there shortly." Levi said. Without any questions asked, Petra and the young man nodded and headed out of the workplace. Receiving the folder from both men, the two detectives read through Marlowe's profile.  
  
  
**Full Name:**   _Freudenberg Marlowe_  
  
**Race:**   _Caucasian_  
    
**Sex:**     _Male_

 **Height:**   _178_  
  
**Weight:**   _145_  
   
**State:**   _New York_  
  
**Occupation:** _Student_  
  
**Social Security:** _****_  
  
**Driver's License:** _ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ_  
   
**Cell Phone #:** _xxx-xxx-xxxx_  
  
**Residence:**   _Manhattan_  
  
**DOB:** _02/28/1994_

  
Marlowe Freudenberg along with his three friends from University rented a party bus to celebrate one of their peer's successful internship. That's what Anka Rheinberger, head of the Cyber crime unit team have found out so far through the web. Tracking down their profiles by photos that have been posted online.  
  
"Listen up people, It's confirmed. The kids were under the influence inside the party bus." Dot Pixis have announced walking around, punching information into a tablet. "Anka's cyber unit will continue to track possible locations where the kids might be close by."  
  
Petra and Oluo then walked inside of the workplace heading towards Levi and Erwin. "Marlowe Freudenberg is now in the room waiting Sir." Levi nodded towards the strawberry blonde, short woman. "Erwin, why don't you go ahead, I'll be there in just a few." Levi said.  
  
"Okay, that'll be fine. I'll go over details with him explaining why he's in questioning. Don't take too long." Erwin said, heading towards the exit and going to the F.I.C.  
  
Just before Petra and Oluo turned back to leave, Levi stopped them. "Hold on, you two. Did Marlowe said anything at all?"  
  
"Not really, well things that are important Sir, He kept saying that he couldn't remember anything about the event and looked awfully terrified." Oluo said as he scratched at his undercut, below his slight curly, chestnut hair.  
  
Well, that could explain why he couldn't remember. Anka's team found out the kids were under the influence. Even though his hungover already might have passed, he could still remember a few possible things...He thought to himself. "Okay, tell Eld to send Smith and I updates about what his cyber team finds." Levi said, reaching for the tablet he had with him earlier. He head over to the interrogation center of the building. He would have to tell Erwin about the newly found info about the Kids.  
  
As he enters the room, he saw through the two way mirror, Erwin and the kid Marlowe. Well young man. He looked really tall even while sitting down on a chair. Dark hair that looked to be a bowl cut. He put the folder with Marlowe's profile in front of tablet, covering it slightly. He opened the small door and entered meeting eyes with Marlowe's frightened hazel ones.  
  
"Hello, I'm detective Levi Ackerman. Partner with Detective Smith, working for the NYPD."  
  
"Mr. Ackerman am I in trouble?"  
  
"Not unless you told my partner everything you remember."  
  
"I don't remember anything about what happened, I already told Mr Smith about that."  
  
"Well, tell me again."  
  
"We were all celebrating in the party bus, things got a little crazy and blacked out."  
  
"That was before or after you were all intoxicated?" Levi asked him.  
  
Marlowe's face drained color.

"Pretty tough bargaining without a lawyer here." Marlowe muttered.  
  
"This is friendly, yes? No lawyer in tow. For now that is, until you tell us details." Erwin said in a monotone voice.  
  
"You kids have no idea the pieces of information you expose to the world in your social media." Levi said with a dark chuckle.  
  
"So, that's how you knew we were all drinking right?" Marlowe said with a sigh.  
  
"Correct." Erwin said.  
  
"Listen kid, I know what it's like to have someone you care about go missing." Levi said with a stern face.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Two close friends of mine from years back disappeared."  
  
"Sorry to hear."  
  
"Shit happens, anyway everyone remembers at least something. Let's start from the beginning of that night."  
  


 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

 

That late afternoon both Levi and Erwin were in Levi's luxurious apartment complex. The sun was setting down,  In Levi's own office room, drinking wine and continuing the  investigation. "Marlowe managed to tell us what he knew, at least that is what he hadn't lied of course." Erwin said, sat in the chair in front of Levi. "The kid is just beyond scared, I don't think he's lying completely about the events, although there a few things that seemed a little off." Levi said, legs crossed, loosening his tie. Re-reading the updates of the crime scene. Eld had sent them both.  
  
"Marlowe had his phone with him, which Gunther had and scanned while we were interviewing him. We have everything from his phone. Videos clips of him recording their celebration." Erwin said typing away in his laptop.  
  
"And in those short video clips, it didn't seem like Marlowe was enjoying himself a lot. His focus was more into the little short haired girl, Hitch. Zooming in to her chest and under her dress. Perverted little shit." Levi snorted, taking a swig of the wine.  
  
"With the results of his tox screen, that Eld updated us with, show that he didn't ingest any alcohol only possession of marijuana. He did lie about not remembering the first time we asked him."  
  
"You're right, he told us what he supposedly knew about the events but it all stops when he said he stepped outside the party bus. Tomorrow we'll bring him in and ask him one more time and see if his alibi is the same."  
  
"Yes, we'lI know if he lies or denies anything. I also assume you read the profiles of Hitch Dreyse, Franz Kefka and Hannah Diamant? The kids who were with Marlowe?" Erwin asked.  
  
"Yeah, I read through all their profiles. So Hitch was the one who arranged the party bus, alcohol and so on. Celebrating Franz's new internship with a screenwriting company." Levi said.  
  
"Screenwriting Company? He's a Film and Art student?"  
  
"Yeah, all of them are. Marlowe with producing/directing, Hitch and Hannah studying journalism."  
  
"If I recall, there is a performing arts school near Brooklyn. In Battery Park, it wouldn't be too far fetched if all of them attend school there." Erwin said as he drank his wine.  
  
"No, it wouldn't. The party bus along with Marlowe were found near Battery Park, East river bikeway near the sea port." Levi said settling the papers down and leaning back to his chair. He let out a long sigh. The driver of the party bus was MIA. Close friends and relatives are most likely frightened and deeply worried for the missing students.

"The police have searched the East river area but no sign of the missing kids. Tomorrow morning, I'm sure there would be some sort of news and find where we stand." Erwin said as he stood up from the chair stretching out his long limbs out. He grabbed his long black trenchcoat and put it on. He shut his laptop, organized all the papers and set them in their correspondent folder and but them all in case.  
  
"That is before shit hits the fan."  
  
"If shit ever hits the fan. I'll call Hanji and let them know about our current state. I'm sure by now they have a lead of where the kids might possibly be." Erwin said as he said goodnight to Levi, making his way out of the apartment.  
  
Levi rubbed at his face. The dark circles under his eyes gave away his current state of mind. He looked at the group photo of the college students from one of the short clips. Whether Marlowe had anything to do with how they all went missing resulting him being stranded inside the party bus near the river or there might be  another person involved is yet to be completely solved.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a tough case Levi and Erwin have. But then again they are putting pieces together to find the match....
> 
> next chapter will be from @#&%+@'s point of view!


	8. one night in the strange city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry for the long wait.  
> But here is the chapter in @$%!!'$ point of view. Sorry if it's a bit short. 
> 
> Feel free to click on the link when you see [Eyes] to hear the track while reading this chapter.

[[Eyes]](https://m.soundcloud.com/unlovedofficial/fail-we-may-sail-we-must?in=unlovedofficial/sets/heartbreak-13)

**_8:15 P.M Café María_ **  
  
His eyes were fixed on a table that consisted of two girls, a blonde and a brunette with a guy who had a laptop with him. He couldn't believe that in all places he finds himself in the same place as Eren Yeager. He felt so giddy. But he had to keep himself under control. His cover under control. A few people in the café know him. That's why he had to hide his appearance.   
  
He used a blonde wig that fitted him perfectly, almost naturally. He used different colored contacts with glasses that didn't have prescribed lenses. He put a lot of rough makeup bruises around his face. Adjourned with a few bandages in his cheek and nose brigade. That was the most he could hide his face. He wore a brain damage brand cap to top it off. A camouflage jacket with ripped jeans to balance out. He hates it. Hiding like this, more so when the one he has his eyes on is in the same place he is.  
  
He kept glancing towards Eren's table. He didn't miss the look of worry on his face. What  is bothering him? What happened? A barista heads towards their table. The freckled guy who had an idiotic smile, taking their order. He watched as he went back behind the counter disappearing out of sight. In a few moments he came out in time to catch off guard another barista by jumping behind him and giving a light hit in the chest to a light-brown haired guy with a long face. His eyes falls to baristas' connected hands and their flushed skins. He shook his head and chuckled lowly.  
  
As time went by, Eren was the only one who was sat in the café. His other friends left a bit early on. This might be his chance. He took out a printed card of Dionysus, a Greek god from his jacket and took out a pen, he began to write on the back of the card. Once finished, he stood up and walked a bit closer to Eren, just enough to be behind him. By being quick and discreet he slipped the card onto Eren's bag while Eren was crouched tying his shoes.  
  
At last he left the café and stood outside close to a smoking area. Disgusting. Before he could leave. The freckled barista came out and head closer to him, standing a few feet away from him. He noticed that the barista was actually pretty tall and had a nice broad figure. Attractive up close especially with those stupid freckles. The barista took out a small pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lighten one, taking it in his lips and blowing out a small puff of smoke. Without thinking he-  
  
"Oh hey, can I bum one?" The "blonde" asked. "Sure." Marco said as he offered the pack towards him. He took one and held it as the barista lighten the cigarette. The "blonde" young man held it close between his lips and drew out a puff of smoke. How disgusting.  
  
"Hi I'm Kai."  
  
"I'm Marco."  
  
"Is that your boyfriend, the barista? He seems nice." The blonde said as he turned to Marco.  
  
"Jean? Um no he's not my boyfriend." Marco said it as a matter of fact.  
  
"Ah sorry, I thought you two were together, you seemed uh.."  
  
"Nope! We're not together..." Marco said with a faint smile. His neck flushing red.  
  
"Who knows if he's into me." Marco said muttering to him. There was a slight silence. The blonde raised an eyebrow at him. He heard.  
  
"Yeah...it sucks." Marco said as he blew out a smoke a bit harshly.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel.." Kai said with a sigh.  
  
"Do you think he likes you too?"  
  
Marco froze up a little bit. "I don't know, sometimes..maybe?"  
  
"Maybe? He just needs a little push. Touch him in a playful manner. Rub your cologne in him that way he'll carry your scent and smell like you. Flatter him!" Kai said as he nudges Marco's shoulder lightly causing the latter to chuckle.  
  
"Mark your territory." The blonde said in a low monotone voice.  
  
"Well...that seems a little controlling."  
  
"It is." Kai said with a pause. "That's why it works. Or you can do nothing! And die alone." Kai said with a pressed smile.  
  
"Do you happen to have a pet?"  
  
"....I-I have a cat, yes." Marco said understanding now where Kai might be getting at. The blonde hums. "Yeah..maybe you should just get another one."

Marco stared with wide brown eyes at him. What fear can beat the fear of dying alone? He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He digged onto his jacket's pocket and took out the lighter and the pack of cigarettes. With a shaky hand he light up the cigarette put it between his lips. He turned towards the man and offered him another cigarette.  
  
"Oh no, thank you." Kai said with a light shake of his head and sly smile.  
  
As they parted ways. "Kai" couldn't help but laugh cynically. As much as he hates hiding within his Kai persona, he loves the idea of bringing a new character of his to life. It makes things easier for him to do things he wouldn't normally do without the supposed disguise.  
  
Of course Kai isn't the only persona he has as a disguise. He has Lucien, a strawberry blonde from New Zealand who has a really really really really annoying accent and owns a swimsuit clothing store. Frankie a problematic but fun brunette from Sydney who accidentally fell in love with his drugs dealer. André a red-head who has multiple failed internships yet works for Billboard Magazine. He has to stay consistent about his disguises whenever he goes out of the city, state or country. It's what he has to do. It's the lengths he goes to gain what he wants.  
  
What he wants is Eren. He always wanted Eren. Ever since he first laid his eyes on him. If he keeps on messaging like this almost daily might as well let him know how he longes for him physically. To be able to see him every day, instead of just a few hours. He hopes his special card was seen by his special boy.

 

 _ **10:50 P.M Eren & Jean's apartment**_  
  
Eren and Jean arrived to their apartment building. One of their neighbors from the apartment building decided that it was a great time to blast music at ass O'Clock of the night. While Jean went out to complain about the disturbance. Eren was unpacking his laptop, charger and- oh. Something fell out of his bag that caught his attention as he was getting out his charger.  
  
Eren picked up the card with his favorite greek mythology god. Dionysus. He turn the card around just to a see a written message.  
  
  
_**"Dear Eren, hope you haven't forgotten about me that quick! Please keep messaging me on twitter. I already miss you."** _  
  
What in the hell. What kind of joke is this. Is anonymous really was the one who put this on his bag? How the hell did the anonymous person put it in his bag? Was it really anonymous who put it in his bag? This is a little freaky. His head started to hurt. He just wants to sleep, fuck. He'll have to deal with this sometime later. He's not in the mood to talk to Anon. Not when Anon really seems to be closer to him than it seemed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes! This mystery person who is enamored with Eren! ;)
> 
> Kai is not really an OC, it's a disguise. 
> 
> hoped you enjoyed this slight mystery pov.


	9. everything goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to click and listen to  
> [OH]  
> [ARC]  
> while you read this chapter.
> 
> disclaimer: this chapter takes place in chapter 7 |lights out| just in eren's pov.

[[OH]](https://m.soundcloud.com/slscp/film-music-080313)

It was truly unbelievable.  
  
Waking up on a monday morning to the news of a few friends' sudden disappearance. Eren had to learn it through the trending section in twitter. His app was barely functioning these past days. Last week twitter was down and had to rely his entertainment on Instagram. There were very few articles on the disappearances of a group of university students. Meaning it's probably just now that the media outlets have released information about the situation.  
  
The name Marlowe Freudenberg was what caught his attention.  
  
Marlowe is a close friend of one of his friends small group circle. Eren had interacted with him multiple times before. He's been an assistant in helping with his and other's films. Eren also partnered with Marlowe in creating a film involving actors/actresses from the theatre department for a project.  
  
Eren had the urge to call out to Jean but with looking back at the time, he probably already head out to his classes. Jean was semi-close to Marlowe in terms of collaborating or being each other's muse in their assignments for their classes. Jean acting out a role and Marlowe directing a film.  
  
He scrolled down the tweets and found a video clip that aired on television a few hours earlier from a big popular broadcast. "Moving on the next segment, on a Friday night around 12:45 P.M Four University students have gone missing. Marlowe Freudenberg, one of those students was found unconscious early yesterday morning and is working with police on the investigation." The lady said as it cuts to a scene of East River Bikeway scenery and police officers walking around for brief seconds to a vandalized black bus with shattered windows and flat tires.  
  
Shit. What the hell happened to Marlowe? He click on a article that seemed to be a bit more popular. The article seemed to update every time new information is revealed. Hitch Dreyse, Hannah Diamant and Franz Kefka were mentioned as those confirmed missing students. Eren's heart sank, he was familiar with those names. He knew the couple Hannah and Franz and as gross as they sometimes appear with their PDA they are nice people and don't deserve the hell that they had encountered.  
  
A notification popped above his screen. DM notifications from twitter. Eren tapped the envelope icon in the bottom far right corner of the app. He tapped on the "message requests"  
  
  
**Twitter Rewards**  
_@Twitter_Rewards_  
  
_How lucky!_  
_You have been picked as one of our random users to receive a special reward from Twitter!_  
_http:///bit.ly/twitterawards_  
  
Twitter rewards? That's a bit weird. Since when did twitter started giving out random people awards? Unless.. this is one of those bots that Marco had said about two weeks ago. Bots that scam and hack people's on devices through a link. "I'm not risking it." he mumbled to himself as he deleted the message request. Eren got out bed and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up. While he was in the shower, he could hear his phone ring a few times.  
  
As Eren finished, he wrapped his burgundy towel around his waist and walked towards his dresser. He picked up his phone just in time to see his screen light up due to the text he received from Historia.  
  
  
  
**Hisu  11:04 A.M**  
  
_eren??? hey uh you've woken up?_  
_you've seen the news?_  
  
**Me  11:13 A.M**  
  
_yeah been awake for a while and if you're talking about the missing students from our academy then yeah_  
  
**Hisu  11:15 A.M**  
  
_this is so weird. hitch and hannah are in my classes. we were supposed to work together in an article for our assignment idek what to do._  
  
_who could do some shit like that?_  
  
**Me 11:18 A.M**  
  
_hey calm down, hopefully the police would keep everyone updated. marlowe is with the police, i'm sure he'll help them find them._  
  
_is ymir with you?_  
  
**Hisu  11:19 A.M**  
  
_yeah u probably right_  
_ymir's with me and is on the phone with annie._  
  
**Me 11:19 A.M**  
  
_annie? annie leonhart?_  
  
**Hisu 11:20 A.M**  
  
_yeah annie, she's a close friend of hitch_  
  
**Me 11:21 A.M**  
  
_Oh_  
_fuck class, you two meet me at the mariá café in a few, we'll talk from there ok?_  
  
**Hisu 11:21 A.M**  
  
_Okay we'll see u then._

 

Eren quickly changed into freshened clothes. He made sure he had his wallet and a umbrella. The weather wasn't looking too good. He headed out the door, took the elevator to the main floor. As he made his way to the Café he felt his phone's vibration. He looked at the popped up notification of his twitter. A new message request, almost the same message he received earlier. Another scamming bot telling him he received a twitter award. Fucking hell, again?  
  
As he reached the small café, he entered and scan the area just to see Historia and Ymir in the back of the café engaged in a conversation. The small plasma television monitor's volume low over the chatter of customers.  
  
"Hey." Both girls looked up at Eren. Historia's eyelashes were wet and cheeks flushed obvious that she had shed tears. Ymir's face looked pained and uncomfortable. Eren sat down, putting his umbrella down in the table.  
  
"So that really just happened huh." Historia said in a low voice. "I wonder what could have happened."  
  
Ymir let out a breath that she seemed to be holding and scratched the back of her neck. "Who knows, the newscaster was pretty vague. But if you asked me they were probably attacked in the bus."  
  
"Yeah, they were probably attacked by a group of people. The damages on the bus were pretty big." Eren said as he crossed his arms leaning over the table. "Also hisu said you were talking on the phone with Annie?"  
  
"Yeah I was, Annie called earlier to see if we've seen Hitch at all or if she's been spending the nights over at our place because she didn't came to their dorm at all."  
  
"I haven't seen Hitch nor she ever spent the night in our apartment." Historia said.  
  
"Shit. Hitch and Hannah...are they close?" Eren asked.  
  
"Yeah, both of them close. They've been friends since high school during their junior year." Historia said she glance to see a waitress heading to their table.  
  
"Morning! How can I serve you all?"  
  
"A vanilla latte with an apple turnover please." Eren said giving the waitress a wary smile. "I'll have a café miel with a raspberry danish thanks." Ymir said as she looked over at her girlfriend who hadn't said anything. "Oh, I won't be ordering." Historia said as she shook her head in an apologetic gesture. "Alright, your orders will be ready in a few minutes!" The red headed waitress said as she walked away.  
  
"I've read an article in twitter, it was far better than the video that I encountered that aired on broadcast." Eren said as he pulled out his phone. "Marlowe is being held by the police, so  he's working with them to find Hitch, Hannah and Franz."  
  
"Franz too?? But Hannah and Franz-"  
  
"Yes it's a fucking shame."  
  
"Well, Marlowe better tell the authorities everything he fucking knows. Who the hell knows where they could be. Kidnapped? Killed?" Ymir said as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably instantly regretting her choice of words as Historia winced and Eren scowled.  
  
"Shit, sorry I got a bit worked up. They'll find them. They have to." Ymir said in a low voice as the waitress came with their orders. They said their thanks and were left in silence. Ymir shared her pastry with Historia, refusing to take no as an answer whenever she rejected the pastry.  
  
Just then Historia takes out her phone from her pink jacket's pocket. Her phone was vibrating. She slide her finger over the screen to unlock her phone. She clicked on the notification that popped up. Twitter notification, message request. She click on the message request and made a face at her screen. "Oh my god, not this thing again!" She sank back against her seat.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Is this bot scammer that keeps sending me these stupid messages about awards."  
  
"As in like twitter awards?" Eren's eyes widen for a second.  
  
"Yep. Been getting them a few times everyday since last week. It's annoying. It's a different bot but with the same message."  
  
"I actually got one this morning for the first time....but didn't click on the....Wait did you-"  
  
"Click on the link? Nope never." Historia said as she munch on the raspberry pastry.

"I think there's various tweets on twitter as a PSA for people to know to not click on the messages or links. And just report them under spam. People are contacting twitter."  
  
"Maybe then twitter will take care of the bots."  
  
"Talking about twitter, is your twitter anon still bothering you?" Ymir asked.  
  
Anon hadn't really message him a lot. Eren didn't worry much after finding the card on his bag either. Realizing that nothing had happened around him he felt a bit relieved in a way that no signs of anon was physically near him.  
  
"No, not much as before." That's how he decided to stay silent on the matter for now anyway.  
  


  
**ㅡㅡㅡ**

 

[[ARC]](https://m.soundcloud.com/sunabeats/arc?in=sunabeats/sets/coral-angel)

He ran along the light rain showers. Not caring about his slight damp hair curled against his sweaty forehead and neck. His long haired tied up in a man bun. Sweatpants with his NYFA shirt. He ran along with the wind blocking all possible sounds with his own music. Eren just needed his mind clear, just for a these few moments. But even so trying to not think about anything is still technically thinking.  
  
He tried not to take his run too far away from his apartment or else he'll get lost again. He jogged slowly to a big fountain and sat over the edge. He looked at all the water from the fountain. Of course there's many coins at the bottom. Just then small hooded figure sat a few feet over the edge from him.  
  
"So you're trying to steal the coins or something?" He froze for second and turned fully to the hooded figure. He recognize the cold yet velvet  voice. Annie Leonhart. "What? No..! you're crazy." She hummed, pulling her Adidas' hood down. "So, the news.." He trailed of, knowing she would know what he's talking about. Since it's the only thing that's it's being talked about in the New York as well as parts of the world thanks to social media.  
  
"Oh? What does that have to do with you?"  
  
"It doesn't, I'm just close with a few of them."  
  
"I'm close to only one of them."  
  
"Ah, yeah.."  
  
"Ymir told you, I assumed?"  
  
Before Eren could respond, Annie shook her head slightly. "It's fine. She offer me to come to the café too but didn't, had a matter to attend with Reiner and Bertl." Ah, yes. He had forgotten about the weird relationship she had with the two trainers.  
  
"Yeah, well Historia just said you and her were close and tried to reach them about Hitch."  
  
Annie nodded looking ahead at the people walking by. "Was thinking of doing my own small search party but Berlt said the police would be able to handle it." Annie said as she pushed back her short blonde hair. "But police are shit nowadays, and was thinking of putting up flyers or something."   
  
"Tell you what, Ymir, Historia, You and I can put up flyers about the missing four around the area. Then we wouldn't be too paranoid about this whole thing."  
  
"Fine by me, we can all meet later on at the Marley fitness center. We'll do the flyers there."  
  
"Wait, I've never seen a copy machine in all my days I've been there."  
  
"There's printers in Reiner's and Bertl's offices."  
  
Eren wasn't even going to question how she knew what's inside their offices or what they do in those offices.

 

**ㅡㅡㅡ**

  
"Okay, I think these are most recent pictures of all of them." Historia said, seated in front of Reiner's desktop. They were using both Reiner and Bertolt's offices who happen to be next to each other. Eren and Annie were in Bertolt's office using his desktop. "Send the pictures through his email, email them to Bertl that way they'll get a hold of them." Ymir said as she looked around Reiner's office.  
  
Surprisingly it was neat. The beige creme color making the office more pleasant. There were a few documents in a stack in the desk. Possibly membership contracts. There was a printer hooked with the desktop. A few small frames of a young Bertl and him together in his desk. Three or four abstract paintings hanging. There was a glass door that separated the normal wooden floor from his carpeted office. Almost like a business man well he technically is an entrepreneur along with Bertolt owning the center.

"We should just get started on the info we're gonna put. And then hang em' around everywhere." Ymir remarks as she puts puts a frame down just in time to see Reiner knocking on the glass door as if they couldn't see him through. The blonde man stood in the glass door way, head sticking in.  
  
"You all got everything you need?"  
  
"Yup. Thanks again for letting us use your office!"  
  
"Yeah and nice office by the way, it don't smell like herring."  
  
Reiner chuckles. "My office is not a personal gym Ymir. Also feel free to put a few of those flyers inside the center." With that he straighten  himself,  turning away and closing the glass door. "I'm almost done with Hannah. We're only doing hers right?" Historia asked as she typed in information in a 'Have you seen?' flyer. As well details of Hannah's appearance as well as the place she was last seen according to where the party bus was found. "Yeah, Eren and Annie are doing Hitch and Franz."  
  
The glass door opens and there stands Eren. "For who to contact put the location of NYPD." Eren said. Ymir and Historia gave him a weird look. "The news mentioned them investigating the case?" He said it almost as a statement.  
  
"Right, we're almost finished with Hannah."  
  
"We're halfway through with ours."  
  
"How many copies of flyers? For each of them, I mean?"  
  
"Around 50 or 80 each, It needs to be all over Manhattan and possibly The Bronx though I doubt but they can't possibly be far out to Queens or Brooklyn."  
  
"Okay, gotcha."  
  
Eren returned back to Annie in Bertolt's office. His office seemed a bit dark due to the slate gray color of his office. A cabinet full of documents at the back. One or two album covers of a Rock band hanging in the walls. Small frames of Reiner and him together that appeared to be from a graduation ceremony and KAWS figurines on his desk. Like Reiner, they both had glass doors, so he could see Annie typing on the keyboard continuously as she was working on Hitch's flyer. Eren has done Franz's flyer first. "The girls are almost done with theirs." Annie nodded, eyes glued to the screen. "I also told them to make at least 50 or more flyers for each of them to hang them around Manhattan."  
  
"That seems good enough. We'll put them up after we get enough copies. Bertolt and Reiner will come along to help. It's about to be closing time anyway."  
  
They all made at least 60 copies for each of their missing friends, and spread out to many different areas. Bertolt, Ymir and Historia as one team. While Eren, Annie and Reiner are another. They put the flyers all over Battery Place, Museums, Restaurants as well as the upper east and west side and lower Manhattan. They also spoke to mangers of markets to put their flyers  in their wall that consisted of a collage of missing people.  
  
"Ah! A bulletin board." Ymir said as she pointed  a public bulletin board that was directly outside of shops downtown. "Alright pass me a few of them." She said as she began to take off other flyers and announcements to replace them for their own flyers.  
  
"Uh, you sure you can do that?" Bertolt asked as he turned to look behind him to see if anyone saw what Ymir had done. Ymir crouched down to hide the flyers in a bag. She told up and stretched her long legs. She hissed.  
  
"I think I just pulled a muscle."  
  
"You can't pull what you don't have."  
  
Historia tried not to snort out loud.  
  
"I- ahaha you got jokes Bertolt. Acting like you ain't see me in the gym just a few days ago."  
  
"Okay, we got a few more so let's just hang them around where it's more easy to see. Maybe in a few parks and bus stops." Historia remarks. With that they hopped in Bertolt's Nissan Altima to put up their last batch of flyers. Bertolt received a text from Annie saying how they also were done distributing their batch.  
  
"Bertolt said they are done too." Annie said as she was seated in the passenger's seat. Reiner  driving his Honda Civic with Eren in the back. "I'm driving you two back to the apartment building. It's late and pretty sure it's a school night." Reiner said as he lower the volume of the radio a bit. 

 

_♪ "In this crazy world after patience could we get the pearl?"_

_"But this world, which teaches me, preaches me how to curl."_

_"Everybody’s mad, Kill people with fingers on Twitter"_

_"More than a gun, more than a knife, The tip of your tongue just glitter" ♪_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a writer's block which caused me to be a bit unmotivated but nevertheless hoped you enjoyed!


	10. don't recall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; minor character death. Brief description of death. It's not too bad but eh just in case.
> 
> Hanji + Old squad levi make an appearance. Erwin and Levi's case is getting tougher.

"But I already told you e-everything!"  
  
"One more time, just for good measures."  
  
Marlowe had been brought back in to questioning, just as Levi and Erwin had planned the following day. In the F.I.C room, with Erwin and Dot Pixis watching the exchange from behind the glass window. Levi on the other side of the glass, his composure steady, arms crossed as he faced the nervous young man. The high tension in the room unmistakeably hard to miss.  
  
"You were saying that this young man knows more than what he leads on?" Pixis said as he stares straight ahead. "Yes Sir, this is why we're conducting another session, to make sure his alibi remains the same." Pixis clears his throat. "I assume is due to the results of his tox screen." Erwin just nodded.

  
"Your tox screen indicates that you didn't ingest any alcohol or drugs. You're not telling us everything we're supposed to know, you're leaving important things out." Levi remarks with a grimace. Levi was trying not to show his annoyance, the young man was making it harder. Marlowe's breaths hitched from his throat. His palms were drenched in sweat. He let out a shaky sigh.  
  
"We can't help you find your friends if you're not telling us what we need to know. What really happened that night?"  
  
"Are you charging me?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
His pupils widen as he rose from his seat, slamming his hands down the table. "I think already said enough! If you're not going to do anything then let me go!" Levi closed his eyes briefly, exhaling his breath he didn't know he was holding. He opened his eyes and turned to the door, turning in the metal knob. "Remember kid, we can't help you if you're not telling the truth." With that he stepped out of the room. He met Erwin's and Pixis' deep frowns. "Hanji reported back with an update from their search team."  
  
Levi, Erwin, Pixis and Hanji crowded around the Hanji's big monitor. They were in Hanji's work station as they showed images of what their team found. The image on the screen showed the face of a young woman with damp short light brown locks sticking to her pale white skin. Her eyes were opened staring at nothing. A deep blue color formed under her eyes and lips. A deep cut on her forehead that marred up to her head.  
  
"Forensics said that Hitch Dreyse was struck by a blunt instrument. Cause of death is drowning." Hanji informed as they click to the next image. Her body layed over the edge  surface of dirty water. The deep cut can be seen more clearly from an different angle. The red blood pooled around her head, the water and scalp staining with red.  
  
"Well this is going to be a shit storm." Levi muttered under his breath.  
  
"No doubt, once the press knows about Hitch Dreyse's homicide, the missing kids are all anyone's going to be talking about in the city and media." Erwin said in disbelief.  
  
"What about Marlowe? Weren't you all with him conducting an interview?" Hanji asked pushing their glasses up with the tip of their index finger.  
  
"Yeah, he's in the F.I.C though, it didnt went too good." Levi said rubbing his face.  
  
"Hanji, any more details that have been found?" Pixis asked.  
  
"Hitch had a phone on her chest. Location services were turned off and a GoPro camera around her wrist." Hanji clicked on the next image.  
  
"Weren't all the footage from that night came from smartphones only? The footages that Anka's and Eld's teams found?" Levi asked perplexed.  
  
"Correct. Send the image to Anka and Eld, There's a chance they might have a clue." Pixis said as he made his way out of Hanji's station.  
  
As the image of Hitch with the GoPro camera on her wrist were e-mailed to both cyber unit team leaders. It didn't took long before Eld had figured out where the camera came from and from who's from within an hour.  In the main floor of the department, the two detectives and police officials Hanji, with Gunther and Oluo nearby in getting the GoPro Camera chip to work. "Just as I thought, it was the driver's." Eld said as he paused the video of one of the clips that Hannah posted on instagram. Behind the young students dancing, on the wall there seems to be a camera."

The same camera that was on her wrist. "I'm guessing the driver was $50 short on buying a waterproof case. It's full of sea water." Oluo said as he picked up the chip from a container that had sea water. Another container had water and beside it there was a small bowl of rice. Gunther leaned to the small table that had the containers and grabbed the chip from Oluo's holding. "The data is still intact when it gets wet. You have to put the chip in distilled water to get rid of the salt and minerals." Gunther said as he placed the chip onto the water briefly. "Then dry it out using rice."  
  
"How long will the retrieval take?"  
  
"A few hours."  
  
"These chips are pretty well enclosed, it should work."  
  
"Then we'll wait for the unseen footage, Ral please tell Marlowe that Smith and I will be there briefly." Levi said spotting the short strawberry blonde woman. "Yes, Sir!"  
  
"Update us when the footage from the chip is recovered." Erwin called out, heading with Levi to the F.I.C as Hanji, Gunther and Oluo nodded.

  
**ㅡㅡㅡ**

 

"No way, Hitch is dead?! y- y-you're lying! This is a joke!"  
  
" _Marlowe_."  
  
"No! That can't be happening... shit...shit.. I don't understand.."  
  
" _Marlowe_."  
  
"I- I- don't understand... Why would..? She might've been bitter at times but she's a good person."  
  
"Marlowe. You need to sit down." Erwin said in a firm tone. He and Levi were sitting down on the metallic table.  
  
"Take a deep breath, tell us everything that happened that night."  
  
Marlowe sat down reluctantly as he rubbed the palm of his hands on his knees. His figure was shaking slightly as sweat formed over his skin. He took a deep breath and gulped a lump on his throat.  
  
"We were celebrating Franz's success because his screenwritting project for a short horror film was approved by a huge company and is in the works. Hitch and I....just got carried away in trying to give everyone a scare." Letting out a sob, Marlowe stood up and made his way out of the F.I.C. The two detectives quickly followed Marlowe as he left from the double doors of the department. "Ral and Bozado follow him and report back."  
  
Erwin cursed under his breath. "Hey, I got some footage off the driver's camera. Everything else was corrupted." Eld came up to the two, holding the chip between his two fingers. The two detectives followed the blonde man to a desktop, Eld inserted the chip and pressed a few keys and the footage unfold. The inside of the party bus was a dark blue shade, Hitch and a young brunette man were the only ones inside. Hitch seemed to be unbuttoning the white dress shirt of the brunette.

" _Are you sure about this? What about your friends?_ " The brunette said in a slight mocking tone. Surprisingly he had an australian accent.  
  
" _They're out exploring. I want to explore you Frankie._ " Hitch kissed the side of his mouth, his cheek and finally on his lips. She quickly noticed the camera as she stopped peppering him with kisses.  
  
" _Are you filming this?_ "  
  
" _It's for security_."  
  
" _Let's give it a show, then._ " Hitch grabbed the camera and faced towards herself and Frankie's chest. Hitch's slender fingers ran over Frankie's exposed chest. Just then a high pitched scream filled both of their ears.  
  
" _What the hell was that_?"

" _Your friends?_ "

Another high pitched scream.  
  
The camera faced towards the windows. A dark hooded figure stood outside briefly before banging on the windows.  
  
" _Shit! Do something!_ "  
  
" _Your friends are probably just messing around._ "  
  
" _ **No!**_ _It's the_ _Venonpump_!"  
  
Frankie got out of Hitch's grasp and walked down the steps of the party bus.  
  
" _Where are you going? You're just gonna leave me here?!"_  
  
Just then the dark hooded figure appeared, it has a white mask with just the eye sockets. Hitch screamed as the camera seemed to fall and the screen glitched. Something has changed in the air. The tension had come back, the eerie screams filled the minds.  
  
"What the hell is a Venonpump?" Levi asked in frustration.

"Ouuuuuooooouuu!! I know! I heard of it before recently!" Hanji exclaimed as they walked in the department, with documents in hand walking towards the three men. "It's a short horror film that is going to come out soon. The trailer is good!"  
  
"What's it about?" Erwin asked.  
  
"A group of friends sneaking into a derelict ship that was docked in New Hampshire. Out of the group of friends, one is left behind and is trapped deep within the ship. All Leading to revenge to hunt down those who trapped them inside the ship."  
  
"How lovely that is."  
  
"Isn't that what Marlowe told us? A short horror film?"  
  
"Franz's screenwritting project...shit." Levi said. Realization hitting him.  
  
"What? Franz? Wait! he wrote the film?" Hanji looking between them, utterly perplexed.   
  
"Hanji, there needs to be another search party."  
  
"You want me to ask for a search warrant? The port of New York is the third largest in the country. I don't know...." Hanji asked uncertainty in their voice. It's a major risk. Surely, the students weren't dumb enough to go into the deck. But then again all odds are pointing towards a different direction.  
  
"5,000 ships go in and out of that harbor every year. That ship could be docked in a 24 mile radius. A search would take weeks!" Hanji said with a raise of their hands.  
  
"You are right, however we now know of the driver being involved, the driver might know where the kids are." Erwin stated pointing at the footage on the monitor.  
  
"The Footage from the camera has already been recovered?" Hanji asked taking a closer look at the monitor, adjusting their glasses.  
  
"Yeah, and about the driver.." Eld began as he opened a new tab and started typing away. "I'm conducting a search to see if the driver's camera has ever uploaded any video online. You see, every camera has a unique serial number embedded in it." The blonde man said not taking his amber eyes away from the screen. On a big monitor that was upfront of a wall a website called " _ **Party Bus Playhouse**_ " There were video clips of people in a party bus. Different sections of photos, videos, links and XXX rated live footage. There was a video clips of the students pole dancing inside of the bus, dark with the lights dimmed creating a dark blue shade.  
  
"This looks like a cheap excuse for shitty porn." Levi said mused out, hands on his hips looking at the screen monitor.  
  
"Guess who just logged into the party bus as admin 40 minutes ago? IP address results to a point of presence next to a motel in Manhattan?" Eld mused out with a turn of his chair towards the detectives and police official.

  
  
**ㅡㅡㅡ**

  
The motel was not too far away from city. It was close to nearby fast food restaurants. They did however manage to scare the receptionist in the desk as they showed their warranty. They have brought an SWAT team with them. Mike Zacharias and his partner Nanaba being head team leaders. "Ral and Bozado, check around for any entries and exits, stay on guard just in case the suspect gets away." Hanji ordered the pair of officers. "Understood!" both of them said in unison. Hanji, Levi and Erwin followed closely behind the team as they made their way to the given room the suspect was in.  
  
As Mike kicks the room door down effortlessly, the team barges in, their weapons pointing towards a young blonde man who was laying in bed bewildered looking at the team surrounding him. Hanji quickly walks towards the young man, pulling him away from the bed and ultimately pinning him up against the wall, hard. Levi moves towards Hanji and the man.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You were the driver right?"  
  
"No! No! You got it all wrong! It was him, he also tried to kill me."  
  
"Who tried to kill you?" Erwin asked him calmly. Moving closely towards him, one hand resting lightly on Levi's shoulder in case he was to pull him back.  
  
"Frankie! Frankie! I'm telling you the truth." The blonde said exasperatingly.  
  
"What about Hitch Dreyse, huh? How did she end up in the East river?"

"I don't know, I don't know! But I wasn't the driver!" The blonde man said shutting his eyes, trembling and gasping when Hanji's hold was getting tighter. "Just when I was to head out to pick them up, Frankie said to me that he was told to be the one to drive the bus instead." He said blurting it all out rapidly. Looking at Erwin with pleading eyes. "When I refused to let him take over...he stabbed me." The young man said as he struggled to lift his shirt and succeeding in exposing a stitched long stab mark on his lower side area of his stomach.  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"No, first time he introduced himself to me. I'm telling you the truth." Hanji let go of the young man as he slowly made his way towards the bed. Lifting the pillow up gingerly, revealing a gray laptop.  
  
"The camera automatically uploads footage to my cloud account. But, I received a notification that a video was uploaded." He opened his laptop and began clicking. He turned the laptop facing Hanji, Levi and Erwin. The three of them stood, watching carefully at a video, eyes widening, stunned at the footage. Levi had no words, the incessant screams of the video didn't help at all. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Shit really had hit the fan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to make the chapters a bit longer. I'm sorry for Hitch and Marlowe. :(


	11. when the party is over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this.  
> I'm sorry, no excuses I know, I know!  
> but here it is!

Panting.  
  
Panting.  
  
Panting.  
  
Heels clicking against the steel, metal stairs.  
  
It's dark. Pitch black with only the light of the moon and orange lights of the ship.  
  
The waves of the sea splashing lightly can be heard over the shaky breathing. Small lights can be seen from the ship, from the city of New York.  
  
The ship seems old and mold was around the metal surface of the ship.  
  
An abandoned ship.  
  
Amber eyes filled the screen.  
  
Trembling glossy lips filled the screen.  
  
A familiar face appears. Hitch's short light brown hair was messed up, sticking up all over the place. Eyes blown wide.  
  
_"He's here. He's going to get me...."_  
  
A sob.  
  
_"We should have never done this!"_  
  
Fear.  
  
Another sob.  
  
A muffled distant wailing.  
  
Gasping.  
  
Gasping  
  
Gasping.  
  
The footage was shaky. Hitch turns around looking at pitch black. Only showing the ship's eerie dark passage way.  
  
_"Where are you guys?!"_  
  
Silence.  
  
Another wailing.  
  
Darkness consumes the screen.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Fear.  
  
_"Fuck."_  
  
Running.  
  
Running.  
  
Running.  
  
Hitch screams.  
  
Hitch's scream is muffled.  
  
A laugh.  
  
A male laugh.  
  
Movements of struggle.  
  
_"Who are y-"_  
  
Darkness no longer consumes the screen.  
  
Water.  
  
The screen fills with water.  
  
Water as the screen seemed to fall at the sea.  
  
Hitch along with the camera falling from the ship to the sea.  
  
Hitch recording her own murder.

 **Flashback; Friday 7:45 P.M**  
  
Brushing his brunet wig, he sprayed moose over it so that it would stay in place. He let it sit on the mannequin's head as he took out his small jewelry box. Fingertips roaming over the pieces of dangling earnings and rings. He held out a pair of chain earrings and clipped them onto his ears. He then put on a buttoned white dress shirt, which he ironed earlier, almost burning his index finger for trying to test the hotness of the iron. Black slacks and shoes, remaining somewhat formal. He took the brunet wig carefully and put it on slowly, making sure not a single foreign hair stuck out.  
  
Heading out, he make sure the center was correct on his GPS. It was silly really, walking using the GPS. He can't afford his own car. He tried not to make himself noticeable and easily spotted a young man with keys in his hands heading towards what it seemed a garage. He walked towards a young blonde man, managing to slide up the garage door. was making his way towards the huge bus that was parked along with other expensive and nice looking vehicles in a huge garage that seemed too clean.  
  
"Hey!" He called out to the blonde. The young man turned around and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Uh yes, I'm actually the one whos been assigned to this event."  
  
"Huh? You're going to drive it? But I thought I was the one who's driving today?"  
  
"Last minute mistake in plans?"  
  
"Do you have your registration and assigned papers with you."  
  
Shit.  
  
He didn't think it would be this hard. Just to drive a damn party bus. He didn't have time for this, is either give or take. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking his pocket knife from a pocket of his trousers, he twirled it between his fingers and instantly aimed it to his neck. He pushed him against the bus, trapping him, one hand on pressed hard against the blonde's chest.  
  
"Be a good sport and give me the damn keys."  
  
"What the fuc-"  
  
"Give them to me and don't dare to tell any soul about this or it won't end good for you."  
  
"Shit. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm Frankie. I'll let you go, but first I need the keys."  
  
"Wha- fine! fine! Fuck."  
  
Just as the blonde guy was to give him what he needed, the hand where he held the keys turned into a knuckle making contact with his jaw. It all happened so fast, the pain and feeling of his throbbing jaw was the only thing that made him realize what had just happened. He stumbled back and gingerly held his jaw. A small cut, from the keys. Gritting his teeth he lashed towards the blonde as the sharp blade sank to the side of his stomach. The young man howled in pain as he dropped to his knees, his body trembled, hands shaking as he pressed on his wound.  
  
Frankie, instantly grabbed the keys from the ground and dashed for the party bus. He turned on the ignition and rolled down the large window. "Hey, don't forget." He warned, his index finger over his lips with a crazed smile as he drived out leaving the poor man in pain.  
  
  
**Friday, 8:09 P.M**  
  
  
"Ah! here it is!" Hitch exclaimed as she walked around the party bus, her black heels clicking as she entered the bus, standing near the door grinning at her friends. Neon green, blue and red lights illuminated the interior of the party bus. A leather black seating, with a lot of space, enough for a dancing pole to be in the center. A 4 HD flat panel monitor to play music videos just up against the wall just behind the driver's position of driving. Very luxurious, who the hell payed for this? "I'll be your hostess for tonight's celebration of Franz's big break." Marlowe and Hannah cheered as they patted Franz's back hard. "But first! Meet Frankie, our pilot for tonight." As if in cue, the brunet young man appeared walking up the steps with a small wave towards the others.  
  
"Before I forget! we need a picture!" Hitch said as she quickly took our her iPhone and handed it to the driver. The guys looked dumbfounded as Hitch pulled Hannah and the two together behind the dancing pole. They all pose for the picture and began to celebrate and dance the night away.

Champagne was served as most of them, except of Marlowe drinked. Music blasted loudly from the monitor to random music videos, to which they all danced- grind on to another. They sang horribly off key to the songs they knew. The girls were taking selfies often then and there with the guys. Marlowe mostly sat in a nearby corner, filming his friends from his phone as they talked loudly within another, doingshots and singing competition as well the girls doing a little show for Franz on the dancing pole. All while the party bus traveled all over Battery Place.  
  
There were multiple times where the party bus stopped at different places, to just take a break.  
  
At a small pizza place.  
  
A park.  
  
A random psychic tarot reading shop.  
  
To which Hitch begged Frankie to pull over for them causing the rest of them to groan and complain. Frankie chuckled slightly as he nodded granting her wish. Frankie was more than happy to remain behind the wheel, laying back taking a few sips from a Piña Colada beverage.  
  
"Oh we are so doing this." Hitch said in a low voice, a smirk forming over her glossy lips.  
  
"No way, those things are knock offs!" Franz laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Aww come on! How else are we gonna predict the success of Vanderpump!" Hannah said as she clung to his arm, making puppy eyes at him. Marlowe rolled his eyes as he patted Franz's shoulders, Franz gave him a pleading look but ultimately gives up as there's no way around the girls.  
  
"Fine, but you're paying." Marlowe said pointing at the girls, to which looked giddy. "Hah! How did you know I was paying?" Hitch laughed as she went inside the shop and swiftly came out with an older woman. The woman was tall and weirdly beautiful, she seemed to be in her early 30s. Her hair was almost pitch black that was kept behind her head in a neat bun, she wore a black and white dress with long, puffy sleeves and an embroidered white collar. Her dark eyes never left them.  
  
As she was invited inside of the bus, she calmly and slowly took a seat, the opposite side of the others. "You may call me Lady Tybur." Her velvet voice spoke as she extended her hand. Hitch smirked at Marlowe's phone camera as he started recording. Franz hesitantly placed his large hand over her small one. Lady Tybur wrapped both of her hands over his and closed her eyes. Everyone glanced at each other awkwardly as they waited for her to tell his fate.  
  
"You have quite an imagination don't you? A potential that will bring you up to success."  
  
"Wait really?" Franz gawks, surprised hiding his tiny smile.  
  
"Alright we all seen that coming! It's Hannah's turn!"  
  
The red-headed girl extended her hand towards Lady Tybur as she stroked her hand and held on to her tightly. Lady Tybur shut her eyes, her expression looking pained as she gasped lightly and hung her head low. "Your night terrors.. those creatures...remember that in reality your loved one is alive."  
  
"Wait what? M-my night terrors? Huh?" Hannah's eye widen, looking at everyone else in confusion. Her face flushed and frown as she stared back the woman, her face back to neutral. "Alright, I wanna go!" Hitch said as she said between Franz and Hannah. She eagerly grabbed the psychic's hand and looked at her with her wide amber eyes.  
  
"Ah, your hands are cold."  
  
"Runs in the family."  
  
Neon blue and green lights illuminated over their faces, there was no sound other than their rapidly beating hearts and the sudden chocking sound of that came from Lady's Tybur's throat. Her head moved in a circle as she made gargled sounds, her hands were shaking and soon she started panting, chest heaving.  
  
"Uh, you guys?"  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
Lady Tybur gasped.  
  
"You've done well brother, but I'm afraid I've lost against the devil. I'm gonna die... Please, please! somebody let me out of here, I can't breathe. Let me out!"  
  
She opened her eyes and let out a eearing wailing sound.  
  
The friends suddenly bolted out of their seat and head straight out the door.  
  
The screen pauses.  
  
  
**End of flashback**

**7:26 P.M Back at the Department.**

"You gave quite the performance for those kids, Lady Tybur." Hanji said, setting their coffee mug down. Moblit beside them as he paused the video from the screen monitor.  
  
"Please, call me Wendy." The woman said with a head tilt. She sat in the table, opposite of Hanji wearing a gray blazer with a matching pantsuit. Her dark way hair was tied in a mid high ponytail, making her look younger.  
  
"They paid you." Moblit said as a matter of fact. His eyebrows knitted together, causing a light scowl over his handsome features.  
  
"Well, I'm not running a charity." Wendy said with a slight shrug.  
  
"They paid you to tell a story."  
  
"Don't we all tell stories? Look, I'm an entertainer. That young girl wanted to frighten her friends. I only put on a good show." Wendy said crossing her arms, looking between Hanji and Moblit.  
  
Moblit stared at the woman and started typing on the keyboard. His light brown hair a bit damp from the sweat that was forming on his forehead. "Was this also a show?" He questioned her as the screen plays a new video footage. Franz and Hannah were outside the party bus laughing at what had just happened. The scene shifts to a zoomed in footage of Hitch and Wendy, Hitch reaches into her bra and takes out money, handing it to Wendy who checks it and quickly puts it on a pocket of her black and white dress. Just as Hitch was to go out the bus to get the others, Wendy stepped closer to her, a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you better stay away from the water."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm serious. You need to stay away from water." Wendy warned as she headed out of the bus.  
  
"Marlowe, Not funny." Hitch sing-songs looking at the camera of Marlowe's phone.  
  
"I didn't even do anything. What the hell was that?"  
  
"I don't know.." Hitch said with a uncertain look on her face.  
  
The video paused.  
  
"She was hit over the head and drowned. It seems a bit of a coincidence." Hanji said as they sat on the chair, looking at Wendy, looking for her reaction.  
  
Wendy looked disturbed, pained even. "She should've listened."  
  
"Who paid you to say that to her?" Hanji asked, crossing their arms.  
  
"No one. I could try and explain to you how I work, but I have a feeling you wouldn't respect it." Wendy said, almost annoyed. Her arms crossed over the big table.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Some stories I am paid to tell, some stories tell themselves." She said with a sigh. "Can I go now?"  
  
Hanji rubbed their face and chin, exhaled and nodded. "Yeah."

 **Present Time 7:49 P.M  
  
**Now that they had leads. They went to the port, where the ships go in and out of the harbor. Mike and Nanaba's team searched throughout the ships in deck. Hanji's team that included Petra and Oluo searched for a particular ship that seemed abandoned. Their guns in hand they moved swiftly and carefully as they walked up ships. Scanning different areas of the ships, the dark rooms, the front and back of the ships, down and up the stairs leading to who knows where. The instant they got out the ship they were searching, they followed Mike into a different ship. As they search the ship, the tall blonde man sniffed the area where the pilots navigate the ship. "This might be it." Mike said with a low hum as he quickly head out and climb down the metal stairs to the engine room. Petra and Oluo had their flashlight illuminating the dark path just when they hear muffled yelling, stomping, thumping. There was a metal door, clearly where the noise was coming from.  
  
"In here!"  
  
"We're in here!"  
  
"Help!"  
  
Mike and Hanji tried to unlock and open the metal door but couldn't get it to open. Mike signal Hanji to stay back and yelled at those to stay as far back from the door as he kicked the door as hard as he could, managing to open the door revealing Hannah Diamant and Franz Kefka.  
  
  
ㅡㅡㅡ  
  
  
"It was just some fun, just to celebrate. God, I can't believe Hitch is dead." Hannah says, tears running down her cheeks mixing with the dirt that was already on her face. Her hair is unkept, sticking out from all directions. Mascara ruined, as it was dry under her eyes or perhaps it was just her dark eye circles. She still had the same clothes from that night, so the Department offered her a blanket.  
  
"Tell us everything that happened that night." Erwin said seated in front of the red-headed girl in the F.I.C room, Levi behind the glass window watching the girl's breakdown. Both detectives started questioning them, Erwin and Hannah and Levi with Franz.  
  
"We happened to go the deck, and in to a ship. Then, there was this sound, this wailing." Franz said, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. "Everywhere, like we were being followed. Stalked." Franz said as his legs began to bounce nervously, looking at Levi bewildered.  
  
"We ran when we saw someone all in black...looked like a reaper...." Hannah said shaking her head letting out a sob. "Then out of nowhere someone locked us in and left us there." Hannah said, frustration clear on her voice. "And Marlowe! Marlowe's is alright yeah?" Erwin nodded. "Yes, He's fine, no need to worry." As both detectives had both given information they needed to fill in the gaps of their timeline all leaving to where the killer had a hold of them, of Hitch.  
  
"Yeah, his parents pull him out of classes early for a six week vacay to Florence, Italy? I think six weeks? It was in our senior year of high school." Hannah said to him. "That's quite long for a family vacation." Pixis had said standing next to Levi as they both watch the scene unfold behind the glass window. There was a glint in Levi's eyes, what hannah had said was too familiar.  
  
"He was in treatment.."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because Isabel was sent away for six weeks once."  
  
"Franz was admitted into Florence Recovery Center."  
  
"What was he being treated for?"  
  
"Severe depression and anxiety."  
  
"Franz love the art of writing and was into movies. Franz wanted to create a horror story. Which is why he got into NYFA."  
  
"You know all this, how?" Pixis questioned **.**

"I had asked our team leaders of the cyber unit to access their patient records as well as there has been flyers all over Manhattan especially around the academy, no doubt those close to them set these flyers up." Levi took out a folded piece of paper from his breast pocket of his suit and handed it to Pixis. He took the paper and undolded it revealing a flyer, to find a missing Hitch Dreyse. Pixis cleared his throat and nodded. "I see." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience  
> We'll see Eren soon enough :)


	12. memory lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back at it again with a new chapter. Once again the situation with the missing students is v important to the plot. A meeting will soon take place soon! ;)
> 
> Happy Holidays and Happy Birthday to Levi! Cheers.
> 
> *edited

 

"Armin! I- we live in a society." Eren said with a laugh. 

"It's true though!" Armin chuckles.

"How did we switched from a conversation by just the word baby?" Mikasa deadpanned.

"Okay, but in all seriousness! If he doesn't stop making the kids laugh with his dumb x-ray photos I'm gonna have to marry the guy." Armin exclaimed as he leaned on Mikasa's shoulder.

Eren moved his MacBook in a different angle due to the reflective sunlight from his window. He could see Armin and Mikasa better now from the screen. A low song playing over their  conversations from his playlist. After a long week of surprises and unexpected events,  managed to face chat with his friends. They have been catching up and currently Armin has been babbling about an exchange student who has caught his attention. 

"Well that explains more that weird X-ray 'selfie' you posted on twitter a while back." Eren said with an amused grin.

"If I were you, I've would've run off on sight." Mikasa said with a slight shake of her head. Armin pouted as he slightly narrowed his eyes at Mikasa. "Mika, he's a radiology major who happens to intern at the same hospital I intern.  He's genuinely a great guy." 

"Wedding bells surely are ringing isn't that right Mikasa?" Eren teased at both of his friends. "I must be deaf then because I hear none." She  nonchalantly said making Eren snort, failing to contain his laughter. Armin groaned as he elbowed her side slightly making her smile. There was a loud slam of the apartment door and a phone ringing from the screen. Mikasa searched through her small purse and pulled out her device, holding it close to her ear.

"Hello?" She moved out of the screen as her voice is slightly muffled. "So Jean's home?" Armin whispered as he moved close to the screen. Indeed it must be Jean, strangely earlier than usual. A little weird considering he's been staying in the theater department preparing for the upcoming showcase. "Yeah." Armin nodded. "Tell him to call me, also I gotta go, Gradpop's appointment is in an hour. Take care of yourself knucklehead." 

"Take care of yourselves too, tell your grandpop I said hi." with that the video chat ends leaving Eren sheepishly alone. His playlist the only sound coming from his room and overall apartment. Perhaps a little too quiet. Eren gingerly stood up from his bed and walked towards the door. Slightly opening mid-way, he poked his head out. Silence. He couldn't hear Jean's usual loud snoring or his obnoxious attempt at rapping lyrics of a song. 

"Yo! Jean... you're here man?" Eren called out.

Silence.

He stepped out of his room and blandly knocked on Jean's door when there was no answer, he turned the doorknob opening up the door.

No sight of Jean.

The hell. 

Eren walks to their apartment door and opens it with a swift. Just when he was going to walk down the hallway, his barefoot steps on a box. A big beige rectangular box with a black ribbon  tied elegantly in the middle. Almost as it was a present. Eren looks towards his right and left of the hallway and kneels down towards the present. His fingertips ran through the edges of the rectangular box, managing to take the top cover of it.

Revealing.. 

Flowers.

Floral lettering spelling out his name. 

'EREN'

The small, soft pretty purple lilacs, baby blue hydrangeas and white peonys beautifully positioned in each space and corner of each letter. Eren has was taken by surprise at the beauty of it, picking up the letter "R" feeling the texture of the flowers. If this is from anon which obviously it is, for sure they're getting quite crafty and creepier. Damn, why he's got to be a sucker for things like that. He sucked in a breath and released it as he put the letter back, putting the top cover over the present. He stood up with the item on his arms as he went back into their apartment, locking the door behind.

He chuckled.

Why was the fact that Anon knew in which apartment room he was in the building did not freak him out.

Was it due to the fact that for some reason he thought it would be safe being surrounded by fellow students in the building? That it was just some sort of joke?

Clearly this is not a joke.

"Shit. I guess I really have a derange idiot after my ass huh?" He entered his room once again and settle his present down in his dresser. 

"I guess I better start running."

  
ㅡㅡㅡ

  
"Oh no, it's nothing." 

"Really though, thanks man."

Eren hasn't really done anything. He just stated the obvious and god forbid that he would deal with one of Jean's horrid meltdowns. Now, he didn't really have to worry about that. He'll just enjoy the company of a new friend he's getting to know as he stuffs his face with the juicy meat from heaven the Korean BBQ  Steakhouse has to offer. "Y'know Marco, you never strike me as the top. Godamn you really be the one putting most of the work." He sighs, blowing a strand of long hair out of his eye. That asshole of Jean really doesn't listen to him. He got Marco out there putting hints just for Jean to go along with him without making a bold move? Didn't Jean wanted him? Make it make sense.

"I try my best, at this point I'm just going to  straight up ask him out." Marco said as he drinks his soju. 

"But how about you Eren, you're seeing someone?" 

Eren snorted. 

"God no, Unfortunately." Eren says with a shake of his head. "Not really, though New York City men look extra fine here." He says as he takes a huge bite of a lamb skewer. 

"Does that include being laid?" Marco quipped, lips curled into a sly smirk.

"Eh, It's been a little while. Three months. Can you believe that?" Eren says with a dramatic raise of his hands. Marco whistled. "Oh yeah,  you definitely need a laid. But what I don't understand is why someone as cute and funny as you wouldn't be with someone." 

"I wonder the same thing." He says with a lazy smile. Their nice server comes by their pub and asks the two young men if they're enjoying their time to which both nodded and complimented the amazing meal. "So I've been told by Jean about an upcoming showcase that would be hosted by your Academy. The reason as to why I don't see him in the morning shifts and sometimes in the afternoon." Marco said with his big brown eyes lingering on him like a kicked puppy.

"Ah, yeah. Practicing for perfection, you know how theater students are."  

Marco chuckles. "Yeah, but he also told me about you participating in it too." 

"Well..." his small smile turned into a smirk as he raised his hands in a funny gesture. "Surprise! surprise! My film is going to play in the NYFA showcase along with a few others I think." 

"That's literally so damn amazing! Look at you being a huge shot! Social media or not." Marco grinned widely. Eren laughs. Yeah this might seem like an accomplishment. But he's just starting. YouTube may just be a factor contributor to start off. NYFA showcase is just a big first step to show the industry what he's made off. His love for film is not just a hobby, it's in his heart.

"So when exactly is the showcase?" 

"Jean didn't say?"

 Marco shook his head. 

"It's in five or seven weeks." Eren says, drinking his soju. "The exact date isn't clear yet." Marco hummed. A waiter came by to put extra sauces on their table, as Marco continues to grill their steaks, letting it sizzle for a few seconds before turning them over and over again. "Y'know I'm glad the missing students are safe..." Marco said as he lowered his voice a bit, the sizzling of the meat loud over him. Eren hummed. "They were not hurt and now they're safe, that's what matters." Both young men didn't talk about Hitch, to which both felt thankful, what happened to her was terrible, she didn't deserve it.

"Yes, but what concerns me is that the killer is still running around the city." Marco and Eren each took their respective meat on their platter and began to eat in a comfortable silence. "Don't worry Marco, the killer is bound to get caught soon enough." Eren spoke up. "No way, the bastard is getting away from it." Marco slightly nodded and apologized for the change of mood.

"No, it's fine." It was a rather a bit of a sensitive topic after all, even though it's been almost two weeks since they have been found. As their server came to deliver their check. "아주 맛있었어요." _(It was very delicious.)_ Marco said paying half of the meal, both agreeing to split the check. "네, 잘 먹었습니다." _(Yes, thank you for the meal.)_ Eren said, with a lopsided grin.

"Oh? I didn't know you could speak Korean." Marco said amused at his friend. 

"I don't, I only know few phrases. Do you know the language?" Eren said with a chuckle,  raising one of his thick brows. Marco smirked. "I'm learning...for research purposes." With that both went out of their way out in the lively streets of SoHo.

 

ㅡㅡㅡ

 

**1 week ago, 5 days after the missing were found.**

"Marlowe and Hitch created Vanderpump and tried to bring it to life in this ship. The whole plan was to create a night that would scare their friends so much, Hitch takes the driver's camera onto the ship to film herself as a small promo for the film." Erwin's voice held almost no emotion. The wind gradually swept a few rebellious strands of blonde hair over the parted side of his hair.

"But someone uninvited showed up and had different plans." Levi said as his eyes roamed the ship before them. Both detectives stood standing side by side in brief silence, the slight heavy winds talking for them. The men walked up the steel steps going inside the ship.

"If Marlowe and Hitch wanted to scare their friends, then surely the figure on the footage was just a mask." Levi said, his mind already putting events together to complete the story.

"A mask that Marlowe was wearing to scare the others. They would use the P.A System to broadcast the wailing the students talked about." Erwin nodded, pointing to a speaker they happen to pass by. "And locking their friends in."

"There's something missing though, it brings us back to the weird guy that with the kids. The one we found in the motel said Frankie wanted to kill him. Not to mention that the guy was adamant to drive the bus." Levi didn't bother to hide his annoyance. The bastard was running around the streets of the city.

Erwin hummed. "If our suspicion is correct, the young man's claim corroborates the theory of the real missing driver being the one who killed Hitch Dreyse." Both men made a few turns around the ship. Making echos within their every step.

"So that would mean some time after Marlowe  locked their friends in, the killer," Levi paused 'the driver' He said air quoting the word. "would have gone after him, knock him out for a few good hours. Wear the mask and go after Hitch." Levi said carefully.

Erwin takes out a tablet that was within the pockets of his light gray tailored suit. He unlocked it and click on the footage of Hitch running away from the killer. Both men walk towards the area where Hitch was on the video. 

"He was chased her all the way here. He pushed her.." their eyes immediately stared at the dried, bloodied and slightly dent iron bars on a corner that was too obvious to ignore. "And hit her head here, falling overboard. Her death was a murder." Erwin finished saying, tucking the tablet back onto his suit. Levi squatted close to the bloodied iron bars, it was a bit hard with his black tailored suit. 

"Is that where Hitch fell?" A raspy voice suddenly called out. Erwin and Levi simultaneously turned to the voice, only to find the owner of the voice to be Marlowe.

"Yes."

"Marlowe, how did you.. You were following us?" Levi said rather in a statement. Marlowe nodded. The slight wind blowing his dark hair back, exposing his forehead. His knuckles turning white as he tugged on the strings of the green hoodie.

"It was murder. She was filming herself, someone attacked her and push her overboard." 

Marlowe stiffed. His breaths became shallow.

"There's nothing you could have done." Levi simply said.

Marlowe vigorously shook his head. "You don't get it, That whole night was my idea!" 

"Marlowe listen, it's not you who's in fault." Erwin's voice was sharp.

"I- I have to finish what I started." Marlowe turned and ran directly back into the ship. Both men ran after the young man and soon lost him. "Shit." Levi scoffed. Both Erwin and Levi found themselves in some sort of old study room. 

"We should look in the engine room, that's where he locked the kids in." Both of them ruined down the moldy steel stairs leading to the lower deck, it was very dark with only light being the waterproof windows from the ceilings. They came to a halt at the Grand steel door. Locked.

"Marlowe open the door."

"She's dead because of me." his voice was muffled.

"Kid, losing someone you love hurts like hell I know that feeling but if you try anything in there, you can be sure Hitch will be gone forever." Levi said, his voice laced in empathy.

"Marlowe, I know you're in a terrible position and talking may seem useless but you don't have to carry the burden on your shoulders." Erwin's voice boomed loudly in the engine room. His broad shoulders leaned against the steel door.

The door creeped open slowly before he launched himself against the men sobbing. "I gotcha." Levi said wrapping an arm around Marlowe. "Come on."  Both men semi dragged Marlowe out of the ship as he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been my first chapter of this work in ao3 haha! comments/feedback and just random thoughts are most welcomed! :)


End file.
